Hold On To Me
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Thanks for the rave reviews! The final chapter is UP! Joker and other various Gotham criminals are plotting against Batman and the Justice League; at the same time, HG and GL are working on their relationship. (POST WILDCARD)
1. Teamwork

Hold onto Me By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all these cool characters. They belong to other people. Spoilers: "Wild Card" Rating: PG-13 Notes: None really. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
Selina Kyle opened the balcony doors and tightened the belt on her Japanese silk robe. She could feel the warm breeze against her skin as the wonderful aroma of the Italian vineyards filled her nose. Italy was so beautiful, especially in the areas not visited by tourists.  
  
For the last week, Selina had been staying in a villa in the gorgeous countryside. Besides Pairs, Italy's vineyards were one of her favorite places to visit.  
  
A knock sounded at her door, surprising Selina. No one had been expected that morning, and no one knew where she was.  
  
"Who is it?" she called to the door, being careful. She never knew whom she could trust; she was in that type of business.  
  
"Señora, you have a package," Antonio, the boy who lived a mile away, told from the opposite side. "Señora?"  
  
All of Selina's worries subsided, and she let out a sigh of relief. When she opened the door, the boy gave her the box he held.  
  
"Thank you, Antonio. Do you know who sent it?"  
  
He shook his head and laughed as Isis waked in through the open door. "No. I just know it come from Gotham City in America."  
  
"Gotham?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Thank you," she repeated, and the ten-year-old left.  
  
Selina had no idea who knew she was in Italy. Maybe Bruce? Batman could easily track her down, but she doubted that he'd even care. He, unlike Bruce, was nearly immune to her charms.  
  
She placed the package on her kitchen table and opened it. A head popped out, like a jack-in-the-box would, but it wasn't a clown head. The face was a replica of Batman's. When Selina looked closer, the mouth opened, and a green gas spewed out. Selina inhaled and instantly felt herself get dizzy.  
  
Her vision blurred as the room began to spin. She couldn't focus. Her body hit the floor and landed next to her Catwoman suit. She glanced away from it and tried to identify whoever it was that had walked into her room.  
  
She could only make out the color of his pants.  
  
They were purple.  
  
~*~  
  
CH 1: TEAMWORK  
  
Hawkgirl watched Earth from her seat in the Watchtower. It was a slow night, and she and Green Lantern were supposed to stay in their headquarters that evening. They didn't mind much.  
  
GL came up from behind her and gently touched her bare shoulder. "Hey girl. Tired yet?"  
  
"No. Why? Are you?"  
  
He laughed and sat down on the arm of her chair. "No. I just thought you needed some rest."  
  
"Thanks anyway." Hawkgirl looked away from his glowing eyes and stared out at space again. Even though she and John had admitted their feeling for one another, it hadn't made it any easier for her. She still found herself holding back and avoiding him. It was almost as if she was afraid of something.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" GL asked her. "Just sit here?"  
  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
  
A smirk spread on his dark face, and he stood from the chair. GL turned her seat so she would face him. "I can think of a million things." His lips crept closer, and she closed her green eyes in anticipation.  
  
Hawkgirl relaxed and felt her heart rate quicken. Just before his mouth could cover hers, a small alarm sounded. They stopped in their tracks.  
  
"No rest for the wicked," she said and waited for him to step away from her. When he did, she turned to the controls and learned where the disturbance had occurred: Gotham City. The Thanagarian flew to the first floor of the Watchtower and made her way to the computer. GL followed close behind.  
  
"What's going down?"  
  
She pulled up a news report and listened. There had been a robbery, and the thief had taken hostages.  
  
"Who the hell is Croc? I've never heard of him," she told.  
  
Lantern shrugged. "Batman probably knows." He pressed a button on the computer to contact the Gotham hero. "Green Lantern to Batman. Over."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Lantern to Batman. Over." He huffed and shook his head in anger. "Damn him."  
  
"Something's wrong," she observed and looked at John. Referring to his ring, she asked, "Is that baby charged?"  
  
"Fully."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
About twenty minutes later, the duo found themselves in the heart of the city. The SWAT team was stationed outside the Gotham National Bank. Both Hawkgirl and The Green Lantern walked up to the commissioner.  
  
"How many people are inside?" GL questioned.  
  
The older commissioner had a startled look on his face when he realized who had spoken to him. "Well," he said, "you surprised me. I half expected to see Batman standing beside me."  
  
Hawkgirl made a confused face. "You mean he's not here?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge."  
  
"And his crew?" Lantern asked.  
  
The commissioner shrugged. "None of them have showed." He took a quick glance at the bank and shook his head. "The situation is very bleak. Croc threatened to kill them all if we head on inside. I've got snipers stationed around the place, but none of them have had a clean shot. He's extremely dangerous."  
  
"Is there a back way we could use to get inside without his knowing?" Shayera asked. "Or have your men already used it?"  
  
"No," he answered. "I was just about to send a man inside."  
  
"Don't. Not until we need backup." Hawkgirl took hold of her energy mace and waited for the commissioner to say the word.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell my boys that we've got two inside. Go to the rear of the building, and there's a door –"  
  
"Thanks." Hawkgirl flew off the ground and to the backside of the bank. When she found the door, she tried to open it.  
  
Locked.  
  
Lantern joined her at the emergency exit. "Now what?"  
  
She didn't hesitate to bash it open with her mace.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were going for discreet."  
  
Hawkgirl walked inside. "That's not my style." She scanned the darkness and noted that nothing seemed too strange. She motioned for him to follow, and they quickly made their way to the front of the bank.  
  
GL stepped in front of her and glanced inside the next room through the already open door. She did the same. It was empty.  
  
"Stay here," he ordered and put a shield around his body with his ring. He cautiously walked through the door. A few moments later, he called her name and stated that Croc was gone.  
  
She narrowed her eyes with fury and joined him. "Then where the hell is he?"  
  
"Don't know." GL began to help the unconscious hostages sit up. "It looks as if he had knocked them all out."  
  
"And then he snuck out himself," she concluded and searched the floor for clues. Soon enough, she found one: a wet footprint. "The sewers!"  
  
Hawkgirl ran in the direction they had come from and found a manhole a few feet away from the bank. Quickly, she ripped it open and started to climb down.  
  
"Tell the police about the people. I'll get Croc," she told her partner. He didn't listen. Instead, he stayed with her. Together, they walked through the sewer, keeping an eye out for the thief.  
  
Rats crawled around the edges of the water, and she could detect an incredibly foul smell. Hawkgirl resisted the urge to vomit and continued on her path. A few minutes later, they reached the end and found themselves near the docks.  
  
Suddenly, something took hold of the detective and pulled her into the filthy water. She lost her grasp on the mace, allowing it to sink to the bottom of the lake. Hawkgirl opened her eyes to see who held her down, but the water was too murky; she couldn't make anything of the darkness. Shayera couldn't breath, and the fact that her lungs felt like exploding didn't help. All she could do was try to kick and punch her captor.  
  
When it lost its grip, she swam to the surface. The second her head was above the water, she gulped down some air and coughed. She moved her eyes to GL and saw him battling the thing that had attacked her. It was shaped like a man but possessed the skin of a crocodile.  
  
Hawkgirl couldn't see her mace in the water, so she flew out of it instead. Lantern needed help. As she raced toward the two, she heard jet skis in the distance.  
  
Croc then unexpectedly jumped from the water and pulled Lantern in with him.  
  
"John!" she screamed and dove in after him. Hawkgirl grabbed Croc's shoulders and lifted him out of the lake and into the air. That didn't last long. He gripped her wrist and flung her over his shoulder. Croc fell back into the water, but Hawkgirl didn't. Lantern had stopped her fall with the power of his ring.  
  
He brought her closer to him, and they watched the three jet skis stop next to Croc. It was Batman's crew: Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin.  
  
Nightwing swerved suddenly to hit Croc with the backend of his powerful, black ski-doo. Next, Batgirl shot something at the thief; a cable wrapped around his neck. Croc took hold of the black cable and tugged on it, forcing Batgirl into the water.  
  
"Batgirl!" The kid, Robin, extended his hand and pulled her onto his jet ski. Without a second's notice, she flipped a switch on the gun and an electric current went through the cable and to Croc. When he was too weak to cause any more trouble, she shut if off.  
  
Green Lantern and Hawkgirl swooped in toward the skis to talk to the trio.  
  
"Where were you all?" Lantern scolded the kids. "Those hostages could've died."  
  
Robin rolled his eyes. "Sorry if we can't fly everywhere we need to. Anyway, we only heard about the robbery twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Right. Where the hell is your boss?"  
  
Batgirl answered, "Undercover. Joker broke out of Arkham, and he's out looking for him."  
  
"We tried contacting him," Hawkgirl explained. "He didn't respond."  
  
"Of course not." Nightwing pulled Croc onto the back of his jet ski and cuffed him. "He can't wear a wire. They'd shoot him for sure." He then glanced at Batgirl and then back at Croc. "Take Hawkgirl and Green Lantern to the Batcave so they can dry off a bit and get something to eat. Maybe they'd like a shower? I'm sure Batman wouldn't mind."  
  
Hawkgirl noticed Batgirl narrow her eyes. "Sure." She climbed onto her jet ski and patted the seat behind her. "You guys want to?"  
  
"Once I've found my mace."  
  
"I'll get it," GL offered. He started to search the water from the surface. His ring's light tore through the cloudy water and allowed him to find it in minutes. He tossed it to its owner.  
  
"All right. Do you just want us to follow?" Hawkgirl asked the kids.  
  
"Nah. Just hop on," Robin said.  
  
~*~  
  
Bruce swallowed another shot of scotch and rubbed his unshaven chin. He sat in a notorious, underground, gangster bar that lied in the depths of Gotham's criminal underworld. With his disguise, no thief would recognize him. The ones he knew didn't read "GQ."  
  
He wore mismatched pieces of clothing and an old hat, which he didn't regularly wear to the office...or anywhere at all.  
  
So far, the whole undercover bit had been entirely wasteful. Not one person had any information on the Joker, but Bruce wasn't surprised. He figured that Joker would lay low for a little while. The police were still searching for him.  
  
Bruce decided to call it a night. He wasn't worried, though; the Joker had never been good at keeping a low profile. He'd attract attention, and Batman would catch him sooner or later.  
  
After placing the money on the bar, Bruce left. When he was a couple of blocks away, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred answered. "I hope that your task had been successful."  
  
The billionaire let out a breath. "No, it hadn't. I'd appreciate it if you could pick me up."  
  
"Be there straight away, Sir. I'll be sure to bring the suit."  
  
Bruce's forehead wrinkled. "Why?"  
  
"Batgirl has visitors."  
  
"What visitors?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Full house!"  
  
The other poker players threw their cards on the table in frustration. They were losing terribly. Joker laughed and pulled all the chips toward himself. He absolutely loved gambling.  
  
"If I find out that you're cheating, Joker, I swear that I'll –"  
  
Joker interrupted Two-Face's threat. "Oh please, Harvey. I know better than to double-cross someone like you."  
  
"No he doesn't," Poison Ivy muttered under her breath. When he sent a glare in her direction, she just smiled. "Deal the cards already."  
  
Joker checked his watch. The group of criminals had about five minutes before their guest would join them in the bar.  
  
Penguin blew out the smoke from his cigarette and adjusted the top hat on his head. "My dear Joker, we haven't exactly been keeping in touch lately. This makes me curious of your reasoning for inviting us all to this poker game."  
  
"Especially when you had just escaped from Arkham," The Riddler added.  
  
"Ah...because I have a proposal." The Joker began to deal the cards to the group and to an empty sixth chair.  
  
A moment later, Lex Luther joined the criminals at the table. Joker laughed when he saw their surprised faces.  
  
Quickly, Ivy covered her excitement with her seductive charm. "Mr. Luther, how nice of you to accompany us this evening." She propped her elbows on the table so her cleavage would be even more noticeable in that tight, green, little number she wore. When the men all gave annoyed expressions, she said, "You'll have to excuse the boys. We're not used to having a card game with rich and successful murderers."  
  
That remark caused a soft chuckle to come from the rest of the table. Lex seemed very unimpressed and ignored the comment. He just picked up his cards.  
  
"Good. Now the gang's all –"  
  
"You almost forgot me, Joker," Clayface said as he made his way to join them. He shifted into the shape of his former human self and pulled a chair to the table.  
  
Joker nodded. "Now, except for Harley, the group is all here, that is, if you're all interested."  
  
"Interested in what?" Riddler asked.  
  
"In bringing down Batman and his meddling kids." Joker's crooked smile spread. "I have a plan that will take care of not only the 'Bat Squad' but also the annoying Justice League."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Poison Ivy questioned next.  
  
"Well, Lexy-boy here has a little piece of green rock we can use," Joker smirked.  
  
Penguin reminded, "That only affects one of the seven."  
  
"Yes, but they're easier to kill when separated...and separated they'll be."  
  
Two-Face narrowed his eyes. "Meaning what?"  
  
The Joker cackled. "How else are they going to save four hostages simultaneously?"  
  
Excitement gleamed in all their eyes. They seemed to repeating the word "hostages" over and over to themselves.  
  
"And let me tell you," Joker added. "The first hostage is 'purr-fect.'"  
  
"I want in," Ivy stated.  
  
"As do I," Penguin said.  
  
"Me too," Clayface told. Riddler also agreed to take part.  
  
Joker nodded. "I know Lex is involved, but how about you, Harvey? You want to spread some mayhem?"  
  
Two-Face's disfigured half almost snickered as his normal side stayed solemn. He pulled out his trademark, double-headed coin and flipped it into the air. When he caught it, he smiled. The coin had landed with the scratched side up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, this place is almost depressing," John Stewart observed as he studied the Batcave.  
  
Batgirl nodded. "Yeah, but it's kind of homey. The second shower's free now. Thanks for letting me use it first." She handed him a towel and motioned toward the bathroom. "Enjoy."  
  
"Thanks," Green Lantern said and walked to the second bathroom door. He knew that Hawkgirl was in the first and took a moment just to stare at that door. Quickly, he caught himself and entered the room.  
  
After turning on the light and closing the door, GL started the shower and made sure it was set at the correct temperature. Next, he pulled off his ring, took off his Lantern Corps suit, and stepped into the shower.  
  
John closed his eyes and focused on the water beating down onto his dark skin. It was soothing and made him forget about everything.  
  
Except Hawkgirl.  
  
She always seemed to be on his mind. Shayera was his sudden breath of fresh air that he hadn't known he needed. That was what he absolutely loved about her.  
  
When he had finally gotten past her tough, temperamental, violent exterior, he learned that she was really a strong, compassionate, beautiful woman. Not many knew that. He alone had only grazed upon that aspect of her personality. There was still so much more that he wanted to know about her.  
  
GL moved his eyes to the wall of the shower, and his jaw dropped. He was surprised to see Hawkgirl's silhouette. The wall to his left was all that separated his body from hers.  
  
She was perfect. He followed the outline of her gorgeous wings and her shapely body, and he sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Shayera rinsed the conditioner from her red hair and allowed the water to roll over her delicate wings again. Before turning the shower off, she realized that the person in the next shower was no longer a female.  
  
It was John.  
  
She smiled to herself because he was trying to hide the fact that he was watching her. John wasn't very good at that. With her eyes still on his shadow, she shut off the water.  
  
He possessed beautiful broad shoulders and wonderfully muscular arms. And a chest that...  
  
When Shayera noticed her body temperature rise, she turned away from the wall and grabbed a towel. Once she was dry, she pulled on the tank and jeans Batgirl had allowed her to borrow. Hawkgirl's suit was just plain disgusting and needed to be washed.  
  
Before leaving the bathroom, she pulled on her mask.  
  
Batman sat at his Batcomputer typing away, and Batgirl was placing soup bowls on a small table. Hawkgirl walked to Batman and looked over his shoulder and onto the large screen.  
  
"Who has monitor duty?" he asked.  
  
"Crap. We were in a hurry –"  
  
"You could have radioed in."  
  
"We did," she snapped. "But you didn't pick up."  
  
Still typing and not looking at her, he added, "There are four other members you could have contacted." Before she could say another word, he continued. "Don't worry. I called J'onn."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest with aggravation and asked, "Did you find Joker?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is he even in Gotham?"  
  
"Maybe," he answered dryly.  
  
John, now dressed in his Green Lantern uniform, came to join the other two. Nonchalantly, he ran his fingers against Hawkgirl's arm as he passed her. It sent warm chills up her spine, and she couldn't help but glance at Batman to see if he had noticed.  
  
When she looked back at Lantern, she saw the surprise in his glowing eyes. He had seen her nervousness, and guilt immediately flooded her thoughts. She wanted to explain her feelings to him, but the words wouldn't come.  
  
Not that she would let them come anyway. There were too many people in the room for anything like that to happen.  
  
With a touch of hurt on his face, John looked away from Shayera and spoke to Batman. "So, do you need us to stick around?"  
  
He slightly shook his head. "You two take the night off, and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Batgirl interrupted. "Soup's done. You could stay for that."  
  
"Thanks." Hawkgirl sent a smile in the young woman's direction. "You know Batman, you have a very sweet person working with you."  
  
"Batgirl," Batman called and swung around in his chair. "Could you patrol tonight?"  
  
"I'm going." Batgirl then said her goodbyes and left the cave on her batcycle.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hawkgirl and The Green Lantern were also out of Batman's cave and on their way home. They were silent, which was very rare. They usually argued, and it made her feel uncomfortable. She grabbed his arm to get his attention.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Really? Aren't you afraid someone might hear?" he snapped.  
  
Remorse fell upon her face. "That's not fair."  
  
John didn't say a word. He still would not make eye contact with her.  
  
"Okay. Fine. You be your regular, stubborn Lantern self, and I'll just fly away in the opposite direction."  
  
"Stubborn? Maybe you should look in the mirror the next time you use the word."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. You're the one who's embarrassed by us."  
  
She narrowed her green eyes. "Is that what you think? You think I'm embarrassed of you?"  
  
GL crossed his arms over his strong chest. "Then what was that little stunt back there?"  
  
She sighed and took a step closer to him. "I didn't mean it. It's just that..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We work together, John. I don't want the others to get weird around us," Hawkgirl admitted.  
  
"Since when do you care about people's opinions?"  
  
"They aren't just people. They're –"  
  
"The Justice League?" he finished.  
  
She shrugged. "Sure, but they're our friends too. Do you mind that I'd rather keep this relationship between the two of us?"  
  
A small smile danced on his lips. "It's a little sexy to sneak around." Green Lantern wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "If you feel we should hide our relationship from them, I'll support your wish for now."  
  
"Let me buy you a drink," she offered. "I want to make things right."  
  
John's eyes widened. "You and I aren't making another trip to a wild planet again, are we?"  
  
She laughed. "No. There's a bar that I like."  
  
"All right. I'm game."  
  
"Nine o'clock, and don't wear your uniform."  
  
~*~  
  
"It's dangerous for a young lady to be walking the streets of Gotham all by her lonesome," Joker said from the darkness of the alleyway. He watched Batgirl whirl around to face him and had to admit that she was very attractive in that tight, black getup. Joker had a feeling that Batgirl wasn't just needed by Batman to repair the Batmobile. She probably had many other skills that Batman enjoyed after hours.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the homicidal, psychotic clown himself. I thought Batman had a nice padded cell for you back at Arkham."  
  
"It didn't suit."  
  
She pulled out a baterang. "What trick are you planning to pull this time?"  
  
"Trick?" Joker gave his best innocent face. "No tricks, Batgirl. No wires, no bombs, no laughs, no cards up my sleeve," he told and spread his purple coat to prove that fact. "I'm just talking a walk –"  
  
"Back to the asylum. You're under arrest."  
  
"Not tonight," Harley stated, and she came up from behind Batgirl with a club in hand.  
  
All it took was a quick hit, and the caped annoyance was out. As Harl tied her up, she giggled.  
  
"You know Mr. J, I just talked to Ivy. They've got Nightwing. Apparently, he was walking away from the police station at the time."  
  
He cackled. "Oh, it is going to be a very good week!"  
  
~*~  
  
More coming soon... 


	2. Hungover Hawkgirl

Hold On To Me By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all these cool characters. They belong to other people. The lyric isn't mine. It's for the scene. Spoilers: "Wild Card" Rating: PG-13 Notes: I know I should move this over to the cartoon section, but I've decided to divide my work amongst the two sections to get more exposure. I seem to get more reviews on the DC Characters pages than @ the cartoon pages.  
  
PS: If you like this one, check out my fic "Black Cats." You'd like that too. (I hope.)  
  
~*~  
  
CH 2: HUNGOVER HAWKGIRL  
  
{Hello Mr. Heartache I've been expecting you...}  
  
Hawkgirl sipped her beer as the jukebox played a country song. The bar sat on the outskirts of Metropolis, in the "Hillbilly" part of town, and she loved it there. Customers played pool, couples laughed, and the air was full of cigarette smoke. It reminded her of her home planet. A bar fight would just make her day.  
  
"That beer's on the house, Angel."  
  
She smiled at the bartender and laughed. "Thanks, Phil."  
  
The not-so-obvious homosexual, thirty-year-old nodded as he cleaned a martini glass. "I saw what you and your friends did in Vegas last month. I bet that was tough." When she lowered her eyes to stare at her bottle of Sam Adams, he continued. "How's that Lantern doing?"  
  
Hawkgirl looked at Phil with surprise in her eyes. "He's good. Actually, I'm supposed to meet him tonight."  
  
"Yum."  
  
"Uh-uh. He's not your type, Phil."  
  
"I figured that." Phil chuckled and winked at her. "You are sizzling tonight. I like your look. I mean, if I wasn't into –"  
  
"Thanks," she interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. Hawkgirl took a glance at her clothes. Along with her mask, she wore a long-sleeved, white top, which was nearly backless to accommodate her wings. She also had on a pair of vintage blue jeans and black boots.  
  
"If I had to choose between you and Wonder Woman, you'd be my number one. But don't get me wrong, Angel. I'm more of a Batman kind of guy."  
  
She slightly shook her head. "It's the car, isn't it? That car is definitely hot." Before he could answer, someone touched her arm. It was John.  
  
"This seat taken?"  
  
"What took you?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"I know I'm late. I couldn't figure out what to wear," he responded in a serious tone. It only made her laugh even more. "Really, my landlord was having a fit. Supposedly, my rent was late."  
  
"I'm sensing a trend."  
  
This time, he smiled. "You got me." John pointed to her beer. "How far behind am I?"  
  
"Phil," Hawkgirl ordered, "get my partner a Sam Adams." As the bartender went to get the beer, she checked lantern out. He wore a pair of gray pants with a thick, black turtleneck; he was unbelievably desirable.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For being late?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
GL thanked Phil when the bottle was placed before him. "Yeah. I made you wait."  
  
"Oh please. You forget who you're talking to." Hawkgirl acted as if she didn't need an explanation, although she wanted one.  
  
"Okay." John raised his bottle for a toast. "To 'remembering who we're talking to.'"  
  
"I'll drink to that." She tapped her bottle to his, and they both took a swig of their beers.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"You do realize that this our first real date," he told.  
  
Hawkgirl disagreed. "It's got to be at least our third or forth."  
  
"You countin' the snowball fight?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He laughed and took a glance around the bar. "You like it here?"  
  
"It reminds me of home, if you subtract the Dixie Chicks coming from the jukebox and all the humans hanging around here."  
  
Almost with a sad tone, he questioned, "You really do miss Thanagar, don't you?"  
  
She slightly shrugged. "Some moments are worse than others."  
  
"How about right now? What about this moment?"  
  
Even though she wanted to be honest, she was still afraid. Hawkgirl bit her bottom lip, considering what she could say. "At this particular moment, I really feel at home here."  
  
"Here? In the bar? On Earth?"  
  
Just before she could tell him that he made her feel at home, Phil asked them whether they needed anything else. They declined, and she changed the subject.  
  
"Can you hold your liquor, John Stewart?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Fifty bucks says I can drink you under the table," she challenged.  
  
"What?" He stared at her with surprise in his warm eyes.  
  
"You're not afraid of a losing to a woman, are you?"  
  
"Oh no. I'm afraid that you may lose. I am a former marine."  
  
She finished her beer and chuckled. "You like rubbing that in, don't you?"  
  
He laughed as well. "Okay, I accept your dare."  
  
"Pick your poison. Tequila? Scotch? Rum?"  
  
~*~  
  
Selina slowly opened her eyes, only to see a white ceiling. Quickly, she sat up and noted that she was on a bed in an empty room. When she reached to scratch the back of her calf, she realized that she had been chained to the queen size bed. To her bewilderment, Selina wore her Catwoman suit. Whoever had kidnapped her wanted Selina in costume.  
  
She studied the cuffs that bound her arms and legs to chains. If she wanted to, she could stand on the bed without resistance from the restraints.  
  
Catwoman looked at her gloved hand and smirked. Without hesitation, she shot out her claws and laughed.  
  
Obviously, her captives weren't very bright.  
  
~*~  
  
"Got any fives?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
Batman lifted his eyes from his black coffee and raised an eyebrow. Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman were playing cards at the kitchen table. Batman found it a bit unusual but, at the same time, very normal.  
  
"Hey Bats, you want me to deal you in?" The Flash asked.  
  
The Dark Knight only shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"If you'd rather us play poker or something, we –"  
  
"Maybe later." Batman stood from his seat at the breakfast bar and left the room. That specific group was a little too happy for his taste. He would much rather be with someone who was just as quiet as he was, and J'onn was pretty quiet. Batman found him in the monitor room, watching one of the many televisions they had in the Watchtower.  
  
They exchanged greetings, and Batman took a seat beside the Martian. Together they sat in silence as J'onn changed news stations and as Batman finished his coffee. There wasn't much to say.  
  
"You don't mind if I take a nap, do you Batman?" J'onn questioned with that monotone voice of his.  
  
"Not at all." After the Martian went into his trance, Batman switched the channel to Gotham's news report.  
  
"In other news, the dangerous Killer Croc was apprehended by Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin with the help from The Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. Croc had taken five hostages earlier this evening in the Gotham National Bank but was caught –"  
  
He muted the television and slightly grinned as he watched Dick hand Croc over to Jim Gordon's men. Batman couldn't be prouder. It was then that he noticed something...someone.  
  
Poison Ivy, wearing a brown overcoat, stood on the street corner with her eyes on Nightwing.  
  
~*~  
  
Green Lantern put his shot glass down and watched Hawkgirl do the same. They were nearly finished with their bottle of tequila, but still neither of them had given up. Although his ring helped John stay focused, he was beginning to feel the affects of the alcohol. Hawkgirl, on the other hand, was a completely different story.  
  
"You know, you look so good in that sweater," she said with little clarity. Her words had begun to slur together. "I just thought you should know that...that... That's an important thing on Earth."  
  
"Thanks." GL poured some more of the amber liquid into their glasses. "I meant to tell you that you look great."  
  
A smile spread across her face. "It's been such a long time since a man has said that to me."  
  
"Not true," the bartender corrected as he wiped up the bar. "I told her so before you arrived."  
  
Hawkgirl giggled. "Oh Phil. Dearest, gay Phil. You know that you're a special case."  
  
John raised an eyebrow, and Phil shrugged. He turned back to his beautiful date. She was now hovering over her empty shot glass and twisting a strand of her fiery locks around her finger. That girl was so drunk that she couldn't tell the difference between her left and her right. He swallowed his shot.  
  
"You know John, I' am a complicated woman." She turned to face him with her tired eyes and yawned. "I can't even begin to explain... Are there supposed to be two of you?" Hawkgirl rubbed the back of her head and slightly closed her eyes. "If you were a smart man, you'd run in the other direction... or directions."  
  
"Then I guess my ring is brighter than I am."  
  
She laughed again and leaned in toward him. "Maybe you're crazy like me. For instance, I've wanted to tell you..."  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked with a voice barely above a whisper. He could feel her warm breath against his skin; her lips were a centimeter from his own.  
  
"I need to tell you that –" She passed out in his arms without finishing the sentence.  
  
John paid their dues, lifted the girl from her seat, and carried her outside. With the protection of his ring, GL flew the two of them to the Watchtower base. He didn't know where she lived and figured the Watchtower would be the next best place.  
  
When he got inside, alert flared in the others' eyes.  
  
"What happened to Hawkgirl?" Both Superman and Flash asked.  
  
"Nothing. She just had a little too much to drink."  
  
Flash chuckled. "You got her drunk? Right on, GL."  
  
In anger, Hawkgirl opened her eyes. "You're voice is ringing in my ears, Flash. Shut up before I make you the slowest man alive."  
  
"All right. I'll take her to bed, and I'll keep an eye on her." Lantern walked to their wing of the base and entered Hawkgirl's personal quarters. Conveniently, their rooms were the only two on that side of the Watchtower. He liked that little detail a lot.  
  
"Put me down," she requested, and he complied. Hawkgirl ripped off her mask to reveal her beautiful face and pulled off her boots. Next, she came to him and pressed her lips to his. He didn't resist.  
  
Her kisses traced his jaw line and continued down his neck. She then slightly pulled away to look at him from under long eyelashes. When she kissed him again, she unbuckled his belt. John's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"Whoa. Shayera, we're both way too drunk to do anything rash," he reminded and took a step backward.  
  
"You want this as much as I do."  
  
"Probably more, but I can't." He ran a hand through her beautiful red hair. "You'd hate me in the morning."  
  
"Fine, but you're staying with me tonight." She kissed him again and dropped her pants. Wearing only her shirt and a pair of black panties, Shayera climbed into her bed and waited for him. "Hurry up. I promise I'll be good."  
  
John stripped down to his underwear as well and slipped under the covers beside her. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, well. It's about time you two woke," The Joker told Nightwing and Batgirl. He laughed and sat down across from them. They each had been tied to a wooden chair and had their weapons taken.  
  
The boy glared at him. "What are you up to, Joker? What are you planning?"  
  
He chuckled. "The usual. Destruction. Havoc. Homicide. Your boss's head on a silver platter, and the rest of the Justice League dead."  
  
The girl slightly laughed. "Oh my God. You really are nuts. How the hell do you expect to get away with it?"  
  
"I don't expect anything. I just know that it pays to be a team player once in a while."  
  
~*~  
  
She wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep although the dream world called to her. It tugged at her subconscious and at her weary green eyes.  
  
Startling her, one of Catwoman's kidnappers waltzed in, carrying a tray of food. The idiotic Harley Quinn smiled as she set the tray on a table beside the chained Selina.  
  
"Figures it would be you," Catwoman mumbled.  
  
"I'm sure. Eat up, Honey. You must be starvin'."  
  
"Food?"  
  
"Compliments of Mr. J."  
  
Selina narrowed her eyes. "Take it away. I won't touch it; it's most likely poisoned."  
  
"Have it your way." Harley turned her back to Catwoman, and that was the second Selina needed.  
  
Catwoman slipped out of her broken cuffs and quickly grabbed Harley from behind. With one hand on the girl's throat and her claws against her face, Catwoman began for the next room.  
  
"Be quiet, Harley. If you misbehave, you'll be missing an esophagus," she threatened.  
  
"Very intimidating, Miss Kyle," the Joker said from his seat on an old couch. "You're well on your way to being dangerous."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Joker. I'll kill her if I have to," she warned.  
  
He laughed. "Oh please. Like that's going to happen."  
  
He snapped his gloved fingers, and Two-Face came into the room, pulling a bound and gagged Batgirl with him. Selina's jaw dropped in horror.  
  
"The tables have turned," Joker snickered and pulled out a revolver. He placed its barrel at the girl's temple and cocked the gun. "I wouldn't hesitate to blow her brains out, Selina. We've got another in the back."  
  
Catwoman swallowed hard and pondered over her choices. She'd love nothing more than to escape, but Batgirl had helped her once before...  
  
She let go of Harley, and Joker put away the gun. Something then grabbed her arms and legs, pulling her to the wall. Vines had taken her captive, and Poison Ivy was controlling them.  
  
Selina couldn't believe her eyes. All of the villains had joined together.  
  
"What the hell is going on? You all hate each other."  
  
Ivy smirked and ran a hand over Catwoman's cheek. "Maybe, but Joker made an offer none of us could refuse. We bag the bat, the kids, the League, and we plug you all at the same time."  
  
"Batman will –"  
  
"Batman?" The Riddler repeated when he came into the room as well. "He's not here, but when he does come to save you...BOOM."  
  
~*~  
  
Shayera groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head ached, and she felt unbelievably sick to her stomach. After sitting up and waiting for the room to stop spinning, she noticed that her mask, along with a note, had been placed on her nightstand.  
  
She read the note out loud. "You owe me fifty bucks. Love, John."  
  
The redhead couldn't help but smile. Eventually, Shayera Hol took a shower, pulled on her Hawkgirl gear, and got out of her room. It was about one o'clock when she took a seat at the kitchen table. GL and Flash were having lunch.  
  
"Wow. You look like Hell," Flash said with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"I feel even worse," she confirmed and put her throbbing head in her hands. Her surroundings had started to spin again.  
  
"You hungry?" the kid asked.  
  
Without thinking, Hawkgirl snapped. "If you mention food again, I'll knock your tonsils into your stomach."  
  
Flash smiled. "Nice try, but I had my tonsils removed when I was a kid." He stood from his seat and grabbed his plate. "You want coffee, Hung-Over Hawkgirl?" When she glared at him, he raced off in the other direction.  
  
Lantern chuckled. "Oh, he just likes to push your buttons."  
  
"One of these days, he's going to accidentally push 'self-destruct.'" She gave a small smile and was a little surprised when he took her hand. She didn't pull away either. "John, we didn't do anything last night. Right? I mean, I remember the bar and then bits and pieces of you and me in my room, but..." Her voice trailed off, but she didn't show any sign of worry. Truthfully, Shayera wouldn't mind if they had done anything. She just would've liked remembering it.  
  
GL shrugged. "Not much happened. We just kinda fell asleep after you did that exotic dance for me." A second later, he grinned.  
  
With a laugh, she rolled her eyes. "Shut up, John." Hawkgirl then stood to get herself a cup of java and something to make her head stop aching.  
  
"When do you want to go on a second date?"  
  
"A second date?"  
  
"That's what I said." Green Lantern stood from his seat and walked over to where Hawkgirl was. "How about tonight?"  
  
She didn't mind the fact that he stepped into her personal space; she wanted him to stay close. "But you're working tonight. You and Diana have monitor duty."  
  
"I switched nights with Flash. Now he gets to spend time with the princess instead of Batman."  
  
Hawkgirl raised an eyebrow, knowing that Flash wouldn't settle for just that. "The princess and what else?"  
  
"Dinner at an 'All-you-can-eat' buffet." When she laughed, he did too. "How about my place around eight?"  
  
"Okay," she said softly with a small nod.  
  
John then leaned in to kiss her but stopped when Diana came into the kitchen. He sent a smile instead.  
  
~*~  
  
Bruce knew that something wasn't right. He had known that since seeing that news report.  
  
The billionaire sat at his desk with his eyes staring at paperwork. He couldn't focus on it; his mind was still on Poison Ivy. And Joker. Now, Batman had two criminals to deal with.  
  
That was nothing new.  
  
He had a feeling. Something else was seriously wrong, so he called Alfred.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"Did Barbara check in last night?" he asked, not really knowing why.  
  
"Does she usually check in, Sir?"  
  
"No. I was just hoping..." His voice trailed off as his thoughts drifted.  
  
Alfred then questioned, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, Alfred. I think I'm going to come home early."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, did you ladies hear about GL's hot date?" Flash asked the women of The Justice League as he washed the dishes.  
  
"No," Hawkgirl answered with a hidden smirk behind her curious expression. "Are you going to enlighten us?"  
  
Diana shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "You really shouldn't gossip about Lantern, Flash."  
  
"Oh please." Hawkgirl laughed. "You going to tattle, Diana?" She redirected her next question to the kid. "What did he say?"  
  
Flash grinned wolfishly. "Apparently, this redheaded she-devil is a real dish. He's having her meet him at his place, and you know what that means."  
  
The Thanagarian nodded. "He thinks he's getting some."  
  
Wonder Woman rolled her blue eyes. "Hawkgirl, you are just as bad as he is."  
  
"Or maybe you're too uptight, Princess." The redhead refilled her coffee mug and smiled. "Maybe you need a boyfriend."  
  
The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Keep your nose and your wings out of my personal life."  
  
Flash interrupted the tiny quarrel. "Hey Hawkgirl, you could join Diana and me here tonight. I could rent a movie, and there's popcorn."  
  
"No thanks. I have plans."  
  
"Plans?" the other two asked in unison with shock in their wide eyes.  
  
"What? You thought I sat alone in a birdcage when I wasn't here?"  
  
Flash shook his head. "No. I actually thought that you went around and killed small animals with your mace."  
  
After she sent him a disgusted glance, Hawkgirl left the kitchen in search of Green Lantern, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, she ran into J'onn.  
  
"Have you seen GL?" she casually asked the Martian.  
  
"He left for a mission with some other Lanterns. He said that he'd be back as soon as possible."  
  
~*~  
  
Batman huffed and rubbed his chin. Batgirl's utility belt possessed a tracking device, but it had been turned off or destroyed somehow. The fact that he couldn't contact her or track her down worried him. He needed to have control over everything, including Barbara's safety.  
  
He dialed Dick's number but got no answer.  
  
"Find her yet?" Tim asked as he put on his mask.  
  
"No."  
  
The teenager shrugged. "Are you sure she and Dick didn't leave Gotham together? Maybe they hooked up last night."  
  
"I tried calling them."  
  
"Did you try their cell phones?"  
  
"Yes," Batman responded. "They didn't answer their home phones or communicators either." He stood from his seat at his batcomputer and began to walk toward the Batmoblie. "We're going to look for them tonight. We'll split up and patrol the city, but I want us to stay in contact."  
  
~*~  
  
Joker watched as the little Robin battled three of Harvey's henchmen. Finally, one hit him on the back of the head to silence him. When they knew he wouldn't stir, they tied him up, removed his utility belt, and handed it over to Joker.  
  
"You going to destroy that one too?" Two-Face asked.  
  
"No. Tell one of your boys to throw it in the lake. We'll scare Batsy a bit before we reach the punch line."  
  
"Did the boy contact him?"  
  
Joker shook his head. "Don't think he had the time. He had other things on his mind."  
  
~*~  
  
More coming soon... 


	3. The Utility Belt

Hold On To Me By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all these cool characters. They belong to other people. The lyric isn't mine. It's for the scene. Spoilers: "Wild Card" Rating: PG-13 Notes: I know I should move this over to the cartoon section, but I've decided to divide my work amongst the two sections to get more exposure. I seem to get more reviews on the DC Characters pages than @ the cartoon pages.  
  
PS: If you like this one, check out my fic "Black Cats." You'd like that too. (I hope.)  
  
~*~  
  
CH 3: THE UTILITY BELT  
  
"Robin, come in. Robin? Do you copy?" Batman was truly concerned now. He pulled out his tracking device and noted that Robin's signal was coming from the lake.  
  
Almost instinctively, Batman contacted Superman.  
  
"Superman here."  
  
"It's me. Something's wrong."  
  
"On my way."  
  
Ten minutes later, Batman was standing beside Superman, holding a wet utility belt. His gut feeling had been unfortunately accurate.  
  
"They've got him, Barbara, and probably Dick as well."  
  
"Who has them?" Superman questioned, obviously not following.  
  
"My guess is as good as yours. Whoever did this is playing it low key. They didn't want me to suspect anything until now."  
  
The Man of Steel crossed his arms over the "S" on his chest and shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. You're the 'World's Greatest Detective;' if anyone can find them, it's you."  
  
"There are no clues. No ransom notes. No threats."  
  
"What do you mean no clues?"  
  
Batman explained. "I have no idea where they were kidnapped and by what means. There's nothing to go on."  
  
"But you know Joker and Quinn escaped from Arkham."  
  
"Thanks, Clark. That's two out of a hundred." The Dark Knight stared down at the yellow belt in his hands and thought out loud. "To add to the chaos, Poison Ivy's in town."  
  
"Well, now there are three suspects."  
  
Batman sent his teammate a glare but did not respond to the comment. "They don't want attention, and that doesn't match any of the personalities that loathe me."  
  
Superman nodded again. "I'll make a sweep of the city and meet you back at your place in a couple of hours. All right?"  
  
Without answering, he turned away from Superman and jumped into his Batmoblie. He needed to be alone for a while to think. Batman couldn't allow someone to take away his family.  
  
Not again.  
  
~*~  
  
John placed the candles in the center of the table and put the wine glasses in their places. He stared at the table and took time to analyze it; he wanted everything to be perfect. After walking back to the stove, he mixed the spaghetti sauce one last time. The breadsticks were staying warm in the oven as the wine chilled in the fridge.  
  
Nervous as hell, John ran to a mirror and checked himself. His hunter green, button-up dress shirt was tucked into his black slacks, and he couldn't help but notice that his palms were sweaty.  
  
To distract himself, he decided to take a glance at his apartment to make sure it was tidy and that the blinds were drawn.  
  
A knock sounded at the door, and John let out an anxious breath. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. Hawkgirl stood on the opposite side.  
  
He was speechless. She wore a simple black, strapless dress with elegant heels and smiled at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi," he managed. John couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
With a hint of a smirk tugging at her luscious lips, she asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, of course." He stepped aside and closed the door behind her. "Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"A gin and tonic, if you've got it." She then remembered the bottle of tequila she had brought with her. "Oh, here," she said and handed it to him. "That's for the one you bought last night."  
  
"Thank you, but you didn't have to." He threw a smile at her and motioned toward the red couch. "Take a seat, and I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
After mixing the drink she wanted and pouring himself a shot of old bourbon, he returned to the couch and sat down next to her. She had taken off her mask and had placed it onto the coffee table. John was glad; he preferred her without her mask.  
  
"Food smells good," she told after taking a sip of her drink. "I can't wait to try some. I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"Well, you eventually need to learn a few tricks when you're living alone."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
It was then when he felt the uneasiness sink in. He didn't know what to say or what to ask. Shayera was the only woman who left him astonished.  
  
"John? Did you hear me?"  
  
He quickly blinked and realized that she had been talking to him. John wanted to kick himself; that was no way to start a date. Instead, he apologized.  
  
"That's okay. I was just asking bout the Corps thing. The other Lanterns did call you, right?"  
  
He nodded. "In fact, they asked about you and your right hook."  
  
She laughed to herself and sipped some more of her drink. "Figures they wouldn't remember me for my beautiful eyes."  
  
"Beautiful green eyes," John corrected quickly, without thinking.  
  
That remark caught her off guard, and the uneasiness returned.  
  
He decided a change of scenery would help. "You know, the food is going to get cold. I hope you're hungry."  
  
"I'm starving."  
  
Dinner passed without tension. They talked about the other members of the Justice League and some of the messes they had gotten caught in. John ended up telling embarrassing stories about Flash to get Shayera to giggle. He adored her smile and wished he could see it every day...  
  
Every morning...  
  
Once they were done with the spaghetti dinner, John poured more wine in Shayera's glass and then some into his own. He hadn't prepared any sort of dessert and wondered if she cared. Then he remembered that he was her first human date ever. He doubted that men from Thanagar were as polite as he had been.  
  
She drank her wine and stood from her seat. Unexpectedly, she took the plates and put them in the sink.  
  
John stood to protest. "Don't. I'll take care of that."  
  
"You made dinner. The least I could do is help clean up. Where's your Windex?"  
  
John shook his head and took hold of her arms. "Just sit."  
  
She narrowed her eyes in return and assured, "I don't mind."  
  
Eventually, they ended up washing the dishes together. He washed, she dried, and it was one of the weirdest but most wonderful dates he had ever been on. John was enjoying every second of it.  
  
He handed her the last plate and rinsed his hands. After drying himself off, he handed her the rag.  
  
"Thanks for dinner," she said as she wiped her hands.  
  
Alert entered his happy eyes. "Are you leaving so soon?"  
  
She chuckled. "Why? Do you want me to?"  
  
"Of course not." He watched her fold the towel and place it on the sink.  
  
John wanted her so badly but didn't know how to tell her. He was considering just sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her to his bedroom where he'd make sweet, zealous love to her. He grabbed his wine glass and swallowed the rest of the liquid.  
  
"You okay, John? You look a little flushed."  
  
"Listen, Shy. I hope I haven't been too forward or anything."  
  
"What do you mean? We've been everything but forward for months now." The winged redhead stepped closer to him and gently placed her hands on his chest. "Maybe someone should start." She then leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
  
Unconsciously, he returned the kiss. Only his was much harder. John pulled her hips closer to his own and spun her around to push her against the cabinets. Shayera wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her tongue to his lips, indicating him to deepen the kiss. He did.  
  
He could already feel his lips bruising from her intense kisses but didn't care. John took her hands and forced them over her head and against the cabinet as well. A sly grin spread across her face, and she waited for him to do as he wished.  
  
John's mouth traveled to her neck, and when his firm hold loosened, she guided his hands to her thighs and up her dress.  
  
Before he could say anything, she told, "Don't think. Just go with your feelings." Together, they pulled off her panties. As she unbuckled his belt, he nibbled at her earlobe and pressed his body against hers.  
  
Unexpectedly, she shoved him away, and he fell against the kitchen table. He had forgotten how strong she was. When she reached him, he brought her close again and covered her mouth with his own. John then tried to guide her to the table, but she resisted.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
His forehead wrinkled, and rejection hit him like a brick. John had given into her; he had opened up. Now she wanted to leave him cold?  
  
Softly, she touched her lips to his and caressed his cheek.  
  
"I want top," she stated with an even quieter voice. Her sharp green eyes held his as he scrambled onto his table. She climbed on next and straddled him once he lied down on the ridged wood.  
  
"Shy?"  
  
"Yeah?" Shayera gazed down on him with her fiery locks falling over her face.  
  
"Show this marine what a Thanagarian can really do."  
  
"You got it."  
  
~*~  
  
"Find anything?" Batman asked when he heard Superman enter the Batcave.  
  
"No."  
  
Batman took a seat at the batcomputer and hacked into the GCPD's computer files without effort. He began to search for reported disturbances within the last forty-eight hours.  
  
"Listen, I know how you're feeling at the –"  
  
"You don't, Clark. You have no idea. You couldn't fathom what it feels like to loose your family." As he skimmed through the pages, he continued. "Barbara's the commissioner's daughter, Tim's only a teen, and Dick..." He let out a quiet sigh and looked at Superman out of the corner of his eye. "If they hurt any one of them, I'll break the bastards' necks myself."  
  
~*~  
  
Catwoman watched as the youngest member of Batman's clan gained consciousness. Now the four of them awaited their fates from the chairs they had been confined to.  
  
After explaining everything that had happened to Robin, Nightwing asked Catwoman, "Did they tell you anything?"  
  
"I just know that they're planning on killing your boss, and we're being used as bait." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She exhaled and said, "We need to get the hell out of here."  
  
"You could've gotten away to warn Batman," Batgirl reminded.  
  
"And you'd have a hole in your head if I did."  
  
Robin huffed. "I don't understand. You said that Joker was behind this. I was taken by Two-Face's men."  
  
"There's a whole lot of them working together," Batgirl told. "It's a real team effort."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "But why Catwoman? Why bring you into this?"  
  
Before they could truly wonder about that question, a purple gas began to fill the room. Within minutes, the hostages were asleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
With Shayera's head on his chest, John began to play with her hair. They lied together on his old couch, with only a sheet to cover them.  
  
He could feel her warm breath on his skin, and if felt wonderful. It seemed like such a long time since he had affectionately and passionately made love to a woman like this. Maybe it was the first time. She made him feel so different.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, her lips moving delicately with every word.  
  
"How lucky I am." John smiled when she lifted her head to stare at him.  
  
"If I wanted flattery, I'd be with Flash right now."  
  
He laughed. "He's not your type."  
  
"Oh? And you are?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shayera jokingly rolled her stunning eyes and unexpectedly questioned, "What was the first thing that attracted you to me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me. Really."  
  
Flabbergasted, John tried to think. "I... I don't know. Maybe your strength or your war cry. No! It was your character."  
  
"Seriously? That's sweet. I wish mine was as nice."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Come on now. It's your turn. I told you mine."  
  
"Okay. I just liked your cute ass." Shy then pinched him and laughed when he yelped.  
  
"Hey! I don't appreciate that kind of abuse."  
  
This time, she raised an eyebrow. "You weren't complaining earlier." She then gently touched her lips to his, and he returned the kiss.  
  
Still kissing her, John moved his hand to one of her soft wings and began to stroke it. He instantly noticed the pleasure on her face and moved his mouth to her cheek.  
  
"You know the fifty dollars I owe you?" she whispered into his ear. "Maybe we could make an arrangement?"  
  
He winced. "Shy, I have a confession to make." John slightly pulled away to look at her. "My ring prevents me from getting drunk. If I wouldn't have worn it, you would've won."  
  
The expression of joy hadn't left her face. "I know. You forget that I'm not that stupid." Shayera stood from the couch and wrapped the sheet around her body, leaving the ex-marine with nothing. "So, in reality, you're the one who needs to pay up. I'll be in your room. If you find a way to satisfy me, I may just forget our little wager."  
  
"If I satisfy you?" John repeated.  
  
Her smile only grew. "You heard me," she said. "If."  
  
~*~  
  
Batman slipped into the commissioner's office without being detected. He stepped up to Jim's chair and spoke.  
  
"Working late?"  
  
The commissioner's slumped shoulders and untrimmed mustache told Batman everything. He was worried like any father would be.  
  
"Barbara's been missing for twenty-four hours now," he stated as he filled out reports with an unsteady hand.  
  
"Maybe she's with a friend."  
  
"I called all her friends."  
  
"A boyfriend?" Batman wanted to tell his comrade the truth about his daughter and her night job but knew Barbara would kill him if he did... if she were still alive to care.  
  
Jim slightly turned to face the Caped Crusader and requested that he keep an eye out for Barbara. Batman promised.  
  
"Now, I need you to tell your men to keep their guard up. Someone's making moves in Gotham, but I have no idea who."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He took a moment to pause and then unwillingly admitted, "They've got my crew. They didn't really want me to know that they were missing until earlier tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Will you be getting The Justice League involved?"  
  
Batman's forehead wrinkled. "What makes you ask?"  
  
"I met Hawkgirl and The Green Lantern the other day."  
  
He just nodded and slipped out the window when Jim glanced away for a second.  
  
~*~  
  
Shayera sat up in John's bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She had dreamed about Thanagar, and it had frightened her.  
  
She glanced down at her snoring lover, as she silently gasped for air. Her heart raced as perspiration dripped down her forehead. The former detective felt tears welling from her eyes as she recalled the nightmare.  
  
They had been arguing about something unimportant on a battlefield, which created the perfect opportunity for John to get seriously injured... but the man who had attacked wasn't human.  
  
He was like Hawkgirl.  
  
Shy scrambled out of bed and quickly gathered her things to leave. It was three in the morning, and John was still sound asleep. He probably would be better that way. He had to forget about her.  
  
She reached over to lightly kiss his temple and to whisper, "Goodbye John."  
  
With that, Shayera left the bedroom to pull on her clothes and head home.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Lantern flew into the parking deck of the Watchtower. He was still surprised that the others hadn't waited for him to join them on the Javelin.  
  
He was surprised Shayera had left him behind.  
  
GL walked into their headquarters to see Flash being yelled at by the redhead. He didn't say word and just watched.  
  
"Whoa. You don't have to freak out, Hawkgirl. I didn't mean –"  
  
"I don't care, Flash!" she shrieked. "I don't want to deal with your incompetence today!" She turned away from the kid and grunted loudly.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To help Batman with maintenance," she answered and kept walking without looking back and without seeing John. "At least he's silent."  
  
Flash shook his head and noticed GL observing. "Dude, where were you? I thought you said you'd be coming back with Supes. Bats, and Hawkgirl."  
  
"They left me."  
  
"She told them that you were still asleep when she tried to contact you."  
  
"Speaking of the devil, what's her deal?"  
  
Flash shrugged. "Dunno. She's been cranky all morning, and I'm talking crankier than she usually is."  
  
"Must have had a bad night," Lantern muttered without realizing it.  
  
"I think she didn't get much sleep. Her boyfriend probably kept her up." He smirked. "I'm guessing that she had the best sex of her life last night."  
  
Lantern crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you figure that?"  
  
"Johnny, you don't know women like I do. That chick isn't like normal women, and those are the ones ya gotta watch out for."  
  
"Right."  
  
The kid then quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, how was your date? Smoking and very steamy, I hope."  
  
Ignoring Flash's question, Green Lantern asked, "What makes you think she has a boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, when I asked her to stay with Diana and me, she said she had plans." Flash then narrowed his young eyes. "What's with all the questions about Hawkgirl, Greens?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Flash's eyes grew wide as if a light bulb had just turned on in his head. "Oh my God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like her," Flash concluded.  
  
"What are you talking about? We work together," John responded in a stern voice. "I'm concerned about her. That's all."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see it before. All the bickering. All the worrying about each other... Did you sleep with her?"  
  
"Flash!" GL screamed and noticed the grin on his friend's face.  
  
"Right. I'm going to make a sandwich," he said and sped away.  
  
Once again, John wanted to kick himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Could you get a laser out of my utility belt?" Batman asked Hawkgirl. His hands were full of the Javelin's wires.  
  
She nodded and asked, "Which compartment is it in?"  
  
"The one on my side," he answered. She handed him the small laser, and he used it on the ship.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the hopeless expression she had on her features. Batman figured that it was personal, but since when does he not pry?  
  
"Something happen with Lantern?"  
  
Her eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Don't play innocent. You two have been acting like school children around each other for months. I'm surprised the others haven't caught on yet," he informed. "Hand me the screwdriver."  
  
When she did, she bit her lower lip. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Does it bother you that I'm aware of it?"  
  
"A little," she confessed. "I wanted to keep it under wraps."  
  
"Why? Because you're worried of what we'll think? I highly doubt that."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Batman turned to meet the angry glare she sent him. "Because I think you've got your own selfish little angles lurking behind those sad eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me, Hawkgirl. What do you get out of hiding the relationship? A little satisfaction that no one needs to know about?"  
  
"How dare you..." She tightened her fists and clenched her teeth as she came toward him. He believed that he was going to punch him, but she did the opposite.  
  
She unexpectedly grabbed his shoulders and forced her lips to his.  
  
He immediately shoved her away. "Sorry, but I can't do that for you. You might have a better chance with Flash."  
  
"No. John would never believe it." Tears streamed down her face, and she sat down on the floor.  
  
"Why do you want him to hate you?"  
  
She shook her head and pulled her knees closer to her body. "If he hates me, he'll forget about his feelings and forget about me."  
  
Batman just stared down at the pitiful little girl she had transformed into. "For what reason? Are you frightened?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You're afraid that you'll get your chance to return to Thanagar and leave him heartbroken in the process," Batman finished.  
  
"Good guess."  
  
"You know, I met the woman of my dreams once," he shared as he gathered his tools. "She was everything I had ever wanted."  
  
"What went wrong?" she questioned, clearly interested in his personal life.  
  
He replied honestly, "She was a criminal."  
  
"And I thought GL and I were complicated."  
  
He didn't say another word to Hawkgirl. Batman just walked away, knowing he had told her more than he had wanted to.  
  
~*~  
  
We're half way there and there's more coming... 


	4. Action, Miss Kitty

Hold On To Me By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to other people. Spoilers: "Wild Card" Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. You all make me feel so happy! I'm glad that you like my work, and I appreciate all the comments. Keep 'em coming. You make me smile.  
  
PS: If you're into HG/GL BM/CW or BM/WW stuff, check out my other fics. Coming soon, a Batgirl and Flash story featuring: Poison Ivy... HA HA HA  
  
~*~  
  
CH 4: ACTION, MISS KITTY  
  
"Wakey, wakey Kitten," Joker's voice said as Catwoman slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Her head was throbbing, and the room was spinning. She wanted to vomit.  
  
"You have to wake up if you want to be on television," he cackled and ran his fingers over her exposed cheek.  
  
She quickly pulled away. "TV?"  
  
"That's right, puss-puss. You're going to be on TV."  
  
"What is with you and television anyway?" she criticized, glaring at him. "What's your plan this time? You tried to televise Batman's demise with an electric chair, and that ended badly."  
  
"Complements of Catwoman," he muttered.  
  
"You wanted the audience to go mad when you had the Justice League search for those bombs in Vegas."  
  
"You have to admit, that was entertaining."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
His devilish grin spread across his red lips. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Not only do you get to be on TV, but you get to watch them all die one by one as well."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
"So all three of them simply vanished?" Diana asked Superman. He had just told them that Batman's sidekicks were all missing.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"And he has no idea where they went or who took them?" Flash wrinkled his forehead. "Some detective Bats is. I'm beginning to think he's overrated."  
  
GL shook his head. "They're well-trained kids, and he really didn't need to watch over them. Batman just let his guard down."  
  
"J'onn, do you think you could reach them telepathically?" Flash questioned the Martian.  
  
"They need to reach out to me. I have never met them, so I do not know whom I am attempting to contact," he answered desolately.  
  
Wonder Woman stood from her seat and thought out loud. "Doesn't Batman use tracking devices."  
  
"He does." Superman looked up at Diana. "Whoever kidnapped the kids destroyed Batgirl's utility belt and left Robin's in the water. We found his."  
  
"And what about Nightwing?" Green Lantern reminded.  
  
"He works on his own, but we think he was taken too."  
  
Flash scratched his head. "Why, Supes?"  
  
"Batman saw Poison Ivy in that news report about Croc; she was watching Nightwing."  
  
"Oh. I met her in that other dimension with the crazy Justice Lords... She didn't seem that bad." When he received quizzical stares that he couldn't read, he added, "Didn't Joker break out of Arkham too?"  
  
Lantern decided to leave the conversation and stood from his seat. He exited the room and passed the Caped Crusader in the hall.  
  
"Batman."  
  
"Lantern."  
  
GL turned to ask the Gothamite a question. "Hey, do you know where Hawkgirl is?"  
  
Batman slightly nodded as he continued to walk toward the kitchen. "She's in the television room, watching the news."  
  
"Thanks." John made his way to where Hawkgirl was and lightly knocked on the door to get her attention. When he did, he walked inside. Instantly, he watched her lower her eyes.  
  
Something was terribly wrong, so he sat down beside her.  
  
"We need to talk, Shy." When she didn't say anything, he asked, "Why did you leave so abruptly this morning? You didn't even wake me to say goodbye."  
  
"Let's just forget about it. We had some laughs. Let's leave it at that, John," she recommended miserably. The light that he had always seen in her gorgeous eyes had somehow diminished, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had put it out.  
  
"No. I'm not going to just leave it like that. What we had last night wasn't just some one night stand." GL shifted his body so he could face her.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes as she asked, "Then what was it?"  
  
"Something much more, otherwise you wouldn't be crying." He took her hand in his own, but she ripped away from his grip. Suddenly, John got irritated. "You know, you really have to work on your attitude."  
  
"My attitude? Are you serious?" She stood from the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. "What about yours?"  
  
"Mine?" He stood as well. "I'm the one being honest. You won't even admit your feelings let alone talk to me."  
  
"We don't fit, John! Look at us! Human. Thanagarian. We can't –"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me. You need someone to knock some sense into your thick head." Before she could react with a blistering reply, he shouted, "There!"  
  
Hawkgirl closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anger. That's real, like we are. Don't you see?" He gently caressed her face and witnessed her tears give way. Lantern needed to get her to snap out of whatever she was feeling.  
  
He knew it too.  
  
She leaned into his hand and placed hers atop it. Hawkgirl didn't want him to forget about her anymore than she wanted to forget about him. GL could see it on her face.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," she pleaded quietly and once again moved her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you love me."  
  
"Why not?" he softly questioned and lifted her chin with his index finger.  
  
She explained, "Because when you love someone you're willing to die for that person... The thought of you giving your life to save mine scares me to death."  
  
He could feel his own eyes getting watery. "Is this what it's all about? You can't change how I feel or how I'd react. You've known for a long time that I'd die for you."  
  
She shook her head. "That's just the tip of the iceberg."  
  
"Then give me the whole damn chunk."  
  
"I want to, but I..." Her voice trailed off, and she whirled around to face the television. GL did the same.  
  
A maniac was on the screen.  
  
"Hello boys and girls. It's your old friend, Uncle Joker, and I have some very exciting news. First, I want to give a special shout out to Batman and the rest of the Justice League. I really hope you're watching."  
  
"Holy shit," Lantern muttered.  
  
Hawkgirl reacted differently.  
  
"Batman," she said into her com-link. "You've got to get down here."  
  
~*~  
  
The Green Lantern thanked him and headed in the other direction. Batman kept on his path to the kitchen and snatched an energy drink from the fridge.  
  
"Good. Now we can have a team meeting," Flash told the others.  
  
"Lantern and Hawkgirl aren't here," Diana reminded with a puzzled expression on her striking face.  
  
He nodded. "I know. We need to have a discussion about those two."  
  
"I think there are some things best kept private," Batman interjected with a glare in the kid's direction.  
  
Flash overlooked it. "Am I the only one noticing that they've been acting weird lately?" When no one responded, he rolled his eyes. "You guys must be blind if you don't see it."  
  
"See what, Flash?" Diana questioned sternly.  
  
"Has anyone figured out that they've hooked up?"  
  
Both Batman and J'onn shook their heads in disbelief.  
  
*Hawkgirl didn't want us to know,* Batman thought loudly in his head.  
  
*I know,* J'onn replied.  
  
Superman scolded Flash, "Maybe they wanted to keep it private."  
  
"C'mon. GL's my man. He would've said something sooner... or later."  
  
Diana narrowed her blue eyes. "You mean he didn't tell you himself?"  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"They why are we even conversing about this. It is their own personal matter." The princess left the room with an angered posture. Sure enough, everyone but Flash did the same.  
  
"Batman," Superman called as he pulled the Dark Knight aside. "I told the others about your team."  
  
"Did I ask you to?"  
  
"Well, no. I just figured –"  
  
"That I needed help?"  
  
Superman's face grew solemn. Batman had caught him.  
  
"I'm fully capable of taking care of myself and them."  
  
"Bruce –"  
  
Batman raised a hand to silence Superman when he heard Hawkgirl's voice over his com-link.  
  
"What is it, Hawkgirl?" he asked.  
  
"It's Joker. He's on the television... again."  
  
~*~  
  
Hawkgirl glanced at Batman and then back at the TV screen. The detective had no sign of emotion on his face, and that worried her. She knew he had to be feeling something.  
  
"Batman? Are you watching? I hope I didn't interrupt you while you washed your tights." Joker cackled. "Anywhoo, how's the gang? Are they all with you?"  
  
She moved her eyes to look at John and Superman. They shared the same look of aggravation on their faces.  
  
"Enough about The Justice League. How are the kids, Batsy?"  
  
Still, Batman's expression hadn't changed.  
  
"You have no clue, do you? Well, they're alive, for now. The funny thing is that their lives lie in your hands, but why don't I just show you? Let's send if over to Harley. Harl?"  
  
The screen switched to show Harley Quinn behind a control desk.  
  
"Hey, Mr. J! I'm here watching over Batman's junior partners. They're located at three discreet locations, awaiting their bleak fates." She smiled. "Before I reveal the locations of these so-called 'heroes,' let's inform Bats of the rules."  
  
"Rules?" Hawkgirl mumbled to herself.  
  
"That's right," Harley answered unpredictably. "Rules that need to be followed or they die. Rule one: only two people can team up for a rescue at a time, but the rescues can occur simultaneously. Rule number two: we call the shots. We don't care if they're dead. So, if you break a rule or piss us off, all three will go to meet their maker. Finally, rule three: there's a time limit, so don't go over."  
  
Hawkgirl hated stupid regulations and hated the fact that Joker had leverage over them. He was crazy enough to kill them all without hesitation.  
  
After all, he had killed John once...  
  
Joker's face appeared on the screen again. "Wow. Sounds like The JL needs to watch every step they take."  
  
"That's right, Mr. J," Harley told when her face covered the monitor. "But let's go see how the youngest sidekick is going to suffer."  
  
Robin was tied to a table and a nasty-looking blade hung over his head.  
  
He was strapped a guillotine. It looked like a scene straight from the history textbooks.  
  
Suddenly, the blade moved.  
  
"As you can see, the extremely sharp and very large knife lowers two inches every minute. It sits ten feet above Robin's tiny neck. Have you already done the math, Batman? That's one whole hour. I'd be shakin' in my little bat-boots right about now."  
  
Hawkgirl looked at Batman. His teeth were clenched.  
  
"In another part of town, Batgirl is awaiting her watery grave to fill."  
  
The shot changed to Batgirl standing in a clear, hollow tube of glass. As it loaded with water, she punched the walls that surrounded her. She just wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Isn't she cute when she struggles?"  
  
Batman was breathing loudly now.  
  
Batgirl tried to climb the eight-foot cylinder by stretching her legs to wedge herself against the sides; this way, she wouldn't fall. She then pulled something from her hair: a hairpin.  
  
"Takes after her boss," Hawkgirl remarked.  
  
The girl continued up the container and tried to pick at the opening. Nothing came of it.  
  
"She also has an hour, Batman," Harley confirmed.  
  
The scenery altered. Nightwing was bound to a chair, slipping in and out of consciousness. He had been beaten pretty badly. His jaw was bruised, and he hung his head to the side.  
  
Harley's voice then stated that he sat on a bomb, set to blow in fifty-four minutes.  
  
Batman crossed his arms over his strong chest.  
  
"And now, Mr. J has a surprise for you, Bats! Puddin'?"  
  
Joker screeched with delight. "We've got the surrogate son, the daughter, and the younger brother. But where is the woman of the house? I thought long and hard and decided to track down the next best thing. Guess where I found her?"  
  
The clown walked over to where a female was tied to a chair. She wore a cat suit and looked slightly dazed. He touched her face, and she tried to pull away from his hold.  
  
"It's your old feline companion, Catwoman. Doesn't Selina look radiant this evening?" The camera zoomed in on Selina's masked face as Joker said, "When are you going to find them? You've got fifty minutes. You best get a move –"  
  
Batman let out a cry and punched the screen with his gloved fist.  
  
Joker had finally gotten to him.  
  
Instinctively, Hawkgirl raced to Batman's side to take a look at his hand. He was enraged, and she knew she had to keep him calm.  
  
Hawkgirl turned to face Lantern and asked, "Could you two gather the others?"  
  
They both nodded, but Superman flew out of the room alone. John waited a second so he could make eye contact with Shayera.  
  
At that moment, she realized that even without words John could stabilize her thoughts. He was a rock, and maybe he was her rock. She sent him a quick smile, and he returned one before following the Man of Steel.  
  
Hawkgirl gently touched Batman's hand to see if he had cut it, but he roughly tore away from her. His teeth were still clenched and his eyes still slanted, but he had cooled down.  
  
"You have to pull yourself together. You're the only one who knows how Joker thinks."  
  
He kept silent, and his eyes were gazing past her.  
  
"Are you listening to –?"  
  
He interrupted, "We have fifty minutes. We'll have to split up."  
  
~*~  
  
Batman watched the others from his seat on the Javelin. They were all keenly listening for his plan.  
  
"So where do we start?" Superman asked from the driver's seat. He was the only one who dared to speak.  
  
"You heard Joker," Batman answered. "Two per captive. I caught a glimpse of their surroundings. They're all in Gotham."  
  
"I guess it's a good thing that you're an observant little bat," Flash remarked from the back of the ship.  
  
"J'onn, I want you to stay with the Javelin so you can treat them when they're found."  
  
"Understood," the Martian responded from his front seat.  
  
"Robin's in the warehouse district by the docks. Joker had a few hideouts there a couple of years ago. Green Lantern and Diana, I want you to check those places. Here." He handed Diana a list of addresses.  
  
"We were there yesterday," Superman reminded. "Why didn't I see him then?"  
  
"Because they had been moved to their locations within the past three hours. I have a feeling that Joker isn't alone in this." Batman turned to Hawkgirl. "You and Flash head to the rainforest exhibit of the Gotham Zoo. Batgirl's being held there."  
  
"Any suggestions?" Hawkgirl asked.  
  
"Watch out for swinging vines. I still feel that Poison Ivy is involved."  
  
Flash raised an eyebrow. "You sound pretty sure. Ivy got a thing for the clown or something?"  
  
"No," Batman snapped. "She hates him, but she's close to Quinn."  
  
"And they all hate you," GL added.  
  
Superman spoke again. "What about Nightwing?"  
  
"I have to disarm the bomb, and I'll need you to get me there. I don't have time to get to the Batwing." Batman looked away from the others and out the window.  
  
Diana then questioned, "Isn't Catwoman being held captive as well?"  
  
"She'll be safe for now," Batman assured. "Joker will save her for last."  
  
Five minutes later, they landed the Javelin-7 in Gotham City. The Justice League had forty minutes to save the people Batman cared for the most...  
  
~*~  
  
Lantern landed beside Wonder Woman and shook his head. The two buildings he had searched had been empty.  
  
"Same here. We're left with the fifth warehouse," she told.  
  
"Why is it always the last building we check out?" GL questioned, not expecting a reply. He followed the princess inside the old, abandoned warehouse. When they entered, the door slammed shut behind them. The room was pitch black, so Lantern used his ring as a flashlight.  
  
"Riddle me this. Riddle me that," a voice said from the shadows. "Who was sent here by the big, black bat?"  
  
John narrowed his eyes and continued to explore the darkness with the help of his ring.  
  
"Show yourself, coward," Diana ordered heatedly.  
  
"Did you hear that, Harvey? The little lady has challenged us," the same voice remarked.  
  
Another, much deeper voice laughed. "Maybe we should take that challenge."  
  
"What does your coin say?"  
  
"Hit the lights. I can't see a damn thing."  
  
Suddenly, the entire room was lit, and GL had to wait for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he realized that gunmen surrounded him and Diana, and Robin lied on the opposite end of the warehouse.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what do you think?" Flash asked Hawkgirl. They stood just outside the rainforest exhibit of the zoo.  
  
"I think they know we're coming, so we might as well just walk through the front door," she responded.  
  
He shook his head. "No. Not that. I was talking about GL."  
  
Hawkgirl glared at Flash. "What about him?" she snapped.  
  
"Well, he really cares for you, Hawkgirl, and I don't think you should push that aside."  
  
"Who said I was... Wait. Did he tell you anything?"  
  
"No. He didn't say a word."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "Batman told you?"  
  
His did the same. "You told Batman?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and headed for the exhibit's doors. Without being cautious, she opened them and stepped inside. Flash raced to join her.  
  
"You want me to go first and recon?"  
  
"They want us to split up," she explained. "We'd be easier to kill that way."  
  
"Hey. Look." The Flash pointed to one of the poisonous snakes behind the glass. "That's a boa."  
  
"Eh. Let's keep away from the –"  
  
"Look out!" Flash warned and quickly knocked her away from where she had stood. At that same moment, something large whizzed by his shoulder, grazing it.  
  
They both looked up to see what it had been. It was an umbrella that stuck to the wall behind them.  
  
"Who throws an umbrella? Honestly?"  
  
"Do you really want an answer?" she asked Flash and then moved her eyes to the man who had thrown it.  
  
The Penguin stood before them, holding another umbrella, which was aimed at her head.  
  
"Oh my dear," he cackled. "Feathers will fly."  
  
~*~  
  
"How'd you know it was the basement of the Gotham Hotel?" Superman asked as they raced down the stairs and to the cellar.  
  
"I've been to more banquets here than in my own house," Batman shared. "I know this place from top to bottom." He glanced across the room and spotted the bruised Nightwing sitting on top of the bomb.  
  
Batman sped to his side and bent down to examine the bomb under the seat.  
  
"Be careful," Nightwing's groggy voice urged. "It's big enough to blow the hotel and the entire city block."  
  
"You've got thirty minutes to evacuate the hotel, Superman," Batman told calmly.  
  
Before he could go, he was knocked aside a large amount of what looked like mud. It was Clayface. The mass of sludge turned to face his nemesis and smiled, forgetting about Superman.  
  
"Since when do you team up with the Joker?" The Dark Knight stood and pulled out an electric baterang. "I thought you disliked loons like him."  
  
"You forget that I hate you more."  
  
"Let me guess. He's not even paying you anything."  
  
Clayface laughed. "That doesn't matter to me, Batman. I just want you dead."  
  
"What if I do something?"  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
Suddenly, and on cue, Superman plowed into Clayface, sending him through the wall and into the next room.  
  
"That," Batman answered to no one and turned to face his former partner again. He cut Nightwing out of the seat and started to defuse the bomb.  
  
"I'm going to find Barbara," Nightwing stated.  
  
"Hawkgirl and Flash are there." He then ordered, "Get out of here."  
  
The kid shook his head. "Then I won't leave you."  
  
"You're not even steady on your feet." Batman cut the green wire first and followed with the blue. The clock was still running, and he had both a red and a yellow wire remaining. If he picked the incorrect wire, the whole block would be a crater.  
  
Superman flew across the room and into another brick wall, leaving an imprint of himself behind. He had been weakened somehow, and the answer walked through the hole in the wall. With Clayface trailing behind, Lex Luther strolled in with a glowing, green rock in his hand.  
  
Nightwing's eyes grew wide with terror. "I thought you said you had the Kryptonite!"  
  
"I don't know where he got that one." Batman returned his focus to the bomb. "Shit."  
  
~*~  
  
Joker laughed and clapped his hands when he saw Lex pull out that rock.  
  
Catwoman rolled her eyes in disgust. "Amused, Bozo?"  
  
"Perfectly," he replied and slid away from the TV. "Popcorn?" he offered and held out the bag for her. When she just glared at him, he said, "Jeez. You're just like him. You're no fun at all."  
  
She ignored the comment. "You're killing Superman."  
  
"I know. Isn't it great?" He crowed again.  
  
"You sick bastard," she labeled.  
  
"Look out, Sherlock. Catwoman is well on her way." Joker laughed even harder. "You don't really believe that they'll get to you, do you? Superman's weakening, Batman's confused, the Flash and Hawk are cornered, and the Lantern and Wonder Woman are surrounded. It's over."  
  
She closed her eyes. She couldn't die like that. Batman wouldn't let her die like that. She knew he would come for her.  
  
He'd come for Selina.  
  
~*~  
  
We're rolling right along... 


	5. Trapped

Hold On To Me By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to other people. Spoilers: "Wild Card" Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. You all make me feel so happy! I'm glad that you like my work, and I appreciate all the comments. Keep 'em coming. You make me smile.  
  
PS: If you're into HG/GL BM/CW or BM/WW stuff, check out my other fics.  
  
~*~  
  
CH 5: TRAPPED  
  
Green Lantern looked to the side and saw the two men who had spoken earlier. One wore an entirely green outfit, and the other had a damaged face.  
  
"Riddler and Two-Face."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lantern, but have we met before?" The Riddler asked with a small chuckle.  
  
Two-Face also laughed. "I would have remembered if we all had. I could never forget a body like that one," he remarked, referring to Diana.  
  
GL just narrowed his eyes in revulsion.  
  
"It's a shame to ruin such a beautiful face." Riddler sighed. "Don't you think, Harvey?"  
  
The former attorney flipped his double-headed coin and chuckled when he saw how it had landed in the palm of his hand. Lantern figured it hadn't been in their favor.  
  
"Kill them," Riddler ordered.  
  
Both Diana and John flew into the air; she blocked bullets with her bracelets as bullets bounced off Lantern's green shield. He made a giant brick with the power of his ring and rammed away seven gunmen. There were about twenty total, and half were already down.  
  
He picked up two others and threw them against the wall. Once he knew the princess didn't need his help, he enclosed Two-Face and The Riddler inside a green sphere and pulled them closer.  
  
"Can't we talk about this?" Riddler squirmed inside Lantern's aura with worry on his face.  
  
"Sure," GL answered, "when the cops get here." He then punched them both and tied them up. After putting them down, he turned to where the boy waited.  
  
Before anything, Green Lantern stopped the blade from falling with his ring and removed it from the strange rig. He then started to untie the boy.  
  
"Don't!" Robin whimpered and slowly opened his eyes to look at Lantern. "If you move me...the place will blow to smithereens."  
  
The Green Lantern clenched his teeth, and Wonder Woman came to his side.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, evidently seeing the concern on his face.  
  
"There's a bomb under the table that'll go off if we move the kid."  
  
"Then we'll disarm it," Diana stated firmly.  
  
His forehead wrinkled when he saw that the princess' shoulder was bleeding. She saw him notice and assured that she was fine.  
  
"I want you to get all the men out of here and call J'onn to pick you and Robin up."  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
He didn't answer. A camera, which was stationed just above them, had caught his eye.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now that wasn't necessary," Joker wined when the first monitor's screen went blank. "How will we know if they're dead?"  
  
Catwoman chuckled this time, and Joker turned to face her.  
  
"Now you think it's funny?"  
  
"You bet. The thought of Batman kicking your ass to the curb and then hanging you and the others out to dry tickles me."  
  
"Why so confident?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that you and Harley always did look good in stripes." Catwoman's smirk only stretched when he got angrier.  
  
"What do you think he'll do to you, Miss Kyle? Let you go? You're a fugitive," he reminded.  
  
Her facial expression didn't change.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? You and Harley might end up as bunk mates."  
  
"I heard you loud and clear. And if my arrest results in the rest of you freaks getting caught, then so be it."  
  
Joker snorted. "You're being noble. It doesn't fit you."  
  
"Yeah well, you left my cat in Italy."  
  
"And I left my heart in San Francisco." Joker, annoyed, stood from his seat and huffed loudly. Then he noticed what Ivy was doing to Hawkgirl.  
  
The smile returned to his white face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maybe your feathers," Flash said and raced up to the Penguin. In the same second, he grabbed the umbrella and punched the convict.  
  
"Flash –"  
  
He interrupted Hawkgirl. "Go find Batgirl. I got this."  
  
She didn't wait to follow his instruction and flew deeper into the exhibit. The girl was swimming in the water now, trying to breath the little air she had left.  
  
"Boy, am I glad to see you," Batgirl told from her container.  
  
"I'm going to get you out of there. Stay away from the glass." Hawkgirl then slammed the side with her power mace, but the thing only cracked. Although amazed, she pulled back her weapon to charge up for another hit, but she never got the chance. It was ripped from her grasp and then used to hit her.  
  
Hawkgirl smashed against the container and whirled around to see her opponent: a vine that held her mace. She looked passed the plant and saw the woman behind it all.  
  
Poison Ivy.  
  
"Three redheads in a room," Ivy snickered as she inched closer. "One with a mace, one with plants, and another drowning in a tank. That's a deadly combination, if I do say so myself."  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Hawkgirl glanced over her shoulder and saw Batgirl elbowing the cracked glass; she had nearly run out of air.  
  
"We'll see, Hawkgirl."  
  
Flash ran in, at top speed, heading in Poison Ivy's direction. A vine shot out and clotheslined him; he was out cold.  
  
Hawkgirl flew into the air and started for the criminal, but Ivy had a few tricks up her sleeve. A branch from a tree grabbed Hawkgirl's leg and bashed her into the glass of the bat exhibit.  
  
All went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Batman stared at the final wires. He cut the red wire and didn't breathe until the clock stopped. Quickly, he turned and pulled out his grapple gun. When it shot out, it grabbed the Kryptonite from Lex and pulled it back to Batman. He stuffed it into his utility belt, and Superman's strength returned.  
  
"I thought you learned your lesson, Luther." Batman threw a baterang and it wrapped a rope around the billionaire.  
  
"Damn Joker," he muttered as Batman and Nightwing slowly made their way toward him.  
  
Nightwing took hold of Lex's arms and smirked. "Never thought you'd be at Arkham, did you?"  
  
Superman rubbed his forehead as he got to his feet. He looked like a truck, or a rather a train, had hit him.  
  
"Where's Clayface?" the Kryptonian questioned furiously.  
  
Nightwing answered, "Looks like he skipped."  
  
"You okay to fly?" Batman asked Superman.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good. Take Lex to the station and Nightwing to the Javelin. I want J'onn to check you both out." He was surprised that they didn't argue.  
  
The three left, with Lex mumbling curses, and went their separate ways. A moment later, Batman's com-link went off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Lantern. I've got a problem here. There's a bomb beneath the table Robin's lying on. If we move him, it'll go off."  
  
"Is there anyone else in there?"  
  
"No. Diana and I cleared the place of Riddler, Two-Face, and their men. She's waiting outside for the police to show." GL then sighed. "How do you turn this damn thing off?"  
  
Batman rubbed his forehead. "Open the top cover. How many colored wires are there?"  
  
"Four. Red, blue, green, and yellow."  
  
"It's the same bomb," he concluded.  
  
"Tell me what to do."  
  
"Cut the wires in this exact order: green, blue, and then red."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Get Robin to J'onn."  
  
"All right."  
  
Batman ran out of the hotel and jumped into the Batmoblie. Earlier, he had sent for it to come for him. He changed the station on his monitor to find Joker's program.  
  
"Well, well. Two out of four are safe, but there are still the ladies. You know Batsy, Selina's been a bit fussy lately. Maybe I should give her some catnip to calm her down. I wonder what you use."  
  
"Hawkgirl, come in." he said into his communicator, but got no response. "Flash? Are you there?"  
  
Again, there was no reply.  
  
"Lantern."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get to the Gotham Zoo."  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hawkgirl groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. When her vision cleared, she recognized the two figures that stood over her.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty's awake," Penguin snickered and then took a drag from his cigarette. Next, he blew the smoke into her face.  
  
She coughed and noted that she had been bound and laid in some kind of a box that had no cover. Hawkgirl swallowed the lump in her throat; she had gut feeling that told her it would be closed soon enough.  
  
"Where's Flash?" she demanded.  
  
"Indisposed, I'm afraid," Poison Ivy answered with a smirk in her eyes. "You, my feathered friend, will be at the bottom of the crocodile tank, struggling for air. Bye now."  
  
Before Hawkgirl could object, they sealed her inside the coffin-like box. She panicked.  
  
Already she began to gasp for air and tried to break her restrains. Sweat dribbled down her forehead, and the box seemed to be closing in on her. Whether it was her imagination or not, she didn't know. It didn't matter. She just needed to get out of there.  
  
Then she felt the sarcophagus hit the water.  
  
Somehow, she managed to rip through the rope and began to pound on the cover. It wouldn't open, so she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Lantern! Flash! Anyone? Help me, please? Someone!"  
  
Hawkgirl needed to get out of that small space, or she'd go crazy for sure.  
  
~*~  
  
The Green Lantern stepped onto the Javelin and handed Robin over to J'onn. Diana was cleansing her arm as she watched Superman recover. The Kryptonite had really destabilized him. Nightwing slept in a chair; he still looked like hell.  
  
"Lantern?" Batman's voice said over the com-link.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get to the Gotham Zoo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Neither Flash nor Hawkgirl are answering their communicators."  
  
"On my way." Lantern turned to J'onn. "Are you going to be okay alone?"  
  
The Martian nodded. "Yes. Go."  
  
"I'm coming with you," Superman stated and slightly winced when he sat up.  
  
"No," Diana protested. "You need to rest. I'll go."  
  
"Both of you stop. Let J'onn fix you up." GL then heard Hawkgirl shouting over the com-link.  
  
"Lantern! Flash! Anyone? Help me, please? Someone!" she screamed.  
  
"Shayera!" He flew out of the Javelin without thought and hurried to the zoo.  
  
"Help me, John! Please, help me!" she cried, and he heard her banging against something in the background.  
  
"Hold on, Shy. I'm coming," Lantern guaranteed as he busted through the front doors of the rainforest building and headed inside.  
  
Batgirl was beating against the full container's cracked glass, and Flash lied on the floor, groaning.  
  
"Flash, wake up!" GL ordered and landed beside Batgirl's cylinder. He signaled her to get back, and he broke the glass with a shot of light from his ring.  
  
The water spilled out and carried the girl with it; she fell onto the floor, coughing. GL helped her to her feet and gently patted her back.  
  
"Are you –?"  
  
"I'm fine. Get to Hawkgirl, and I'll help Flash."  
  
Quickly, he quickly studied the room and didn't see Hawkgirl anyplace. "Where is she?"  
  
The redhead pointed to the crocodile tank and told, "She's at the bottom, trapped in a box."  
  
"A box?" he repeated with worry. He knew Shayera was claustrophobic.  
  
Green Lantern dived into the murky water, ignoring the animals, and found the box. He lifted it out of the water and placed it back on solid ground with his ring. GL then tore open the cover and lifted Hawkgirl out.  
  
"Oh God, John. Thank Heavens." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her eyes in his chest.  
  
"I've got you. You're all right now," He promised as she cried in him arms.  
  
Through sobs, she explained. "I was so afraid, John. I couldn't..."  
  
"I know. You don't have to say anything." Green Lantern stroked her red hair and raised his eyes to look at the tired Flash and soaked Batgirl; she had one of his arms around her for support, but it looked as if they were supporting each other.  
  
He heard her whisper to Flash. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
The kid met Lantern's eyes and slightly smiled. "Yeah," he said. "She's got GL."  
  
Hawkgirl took in a few deep breaths and attempted to calm herself down. She pulled away from his hold and met his eyes with her own; he knew she'd be back to herself in a minute.  
  
"Sorry to be abrupt, but we have to get to Joker. He's got Catwoman, and Batman will try to go after her soon enough," Batgirl told rapidly. "He's going to walk into a trap without thinking because he's so blinded... Joker attacked his family, and that's something you don't do to him."  
  
"Fine, but Flash is taking you back to get patched up," Lantern confirmed.  
  
"Hell no! Selina risked her neck to save mine, and I'm returning the favor, with or without your consent. This still Gotham City, so I only answer to Batman."  
  
Flash's smile grew. "I like her. Can we keep her?"  
  
Hawkgirl requested, "Let her come along. She knows the town and the criminals. We'll have an advantage."  
  
"Uh-uh-uh. Naughty, naughty," The Joker's voice snickered over a loudspeaker. "You violated a rule, Green Lantern."  
  
"Damn it," he cursed. "I forgot about the cameras."  
  
"Only two per rescue. Now you need to die."  
  
Hawkgirl picked her mace up from the floor. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
"There's a bomb." Batgirl went back over to the broken container and kneeled down beside it. The others came to join her.  
  
"Shit," Flash blurted. "Twenty seconds."  
  
"C'mon. Let's go!" Lantern yelled and grabbed Hawkgirl's arm.  
  
"I have to shut if off. It's digital. I can do it," Batgirl verified as she began to pull wires from their places.  
  
~*~  
  
Catwoman gasped when the TV screen went black. She was sure the bomb had blown.  
  
Joker cackled. "Woo-hoo! Four down! This hasn't been an entirely wasted day."  
  
"Aw... What's wrong, Catlady?" Harley Quinn asked and sat down on her lap. "Miss the little bat already?"  
  
Ivy joined them by sitting down beside Catwoman and said, "She's just realized that her chances of seeing a tomorrow are diminishing." The crook ran her gloved hand up Catwoman's thigh and sneered. "Ooo... I'm sensing that Selina's tense."  
  
She didn't say a word. She just stared straight ahead, but Harley grabbed Catwoman's chin and forced her to make eye contact.  
  
"Things coulda really turned out a whole lot sweeter if you woulda been a true thief."  
  
"What do you mean, Quinn?"  
  
Ivy responded. "What she means is that you could've been on our side instead of being tied to a chair, but you aren't."  
  
"But don't think we don't envy ya, Kitty," Harley reminded. "I don't know one girl who hasn't fantasized about getting under the Bat's utility belt."  
  
Catwoman pulled away from Harley's hold and narrowed her green eyes.  
  
"C'mon. You can tell us," Poison Ivy snickered. "How was he between the sheets?"  
  
Her only answer was "Go to Hell."  
  
"Someone's got sour grapes, Red." Harley laughed. "I bet he tossed her aside like yesterday's trash when he was done with her. Right? Did he use you, Miss Kitty?"  
  
"Get off of me, psycho."  
  
"People in stone houses should throw glass... Wait. That's not –"  
  
"Quiet, Harley," Ivy demanded nicely and then roughly caressed the captive's cheek. "I bet you were so good that he had to throw you away. Otherwise, how could he get himself to arrest you?"  
  
The two giggled, and Catwoman didn't find it humorous. Women like that annoyed her; she just wished that she could get free of the rope and ring their necks with it.  
  
"Be nice to her, Ladies. She won't be a hostage for long," Joker reminded and walked away from the women.  
  
"Okay, puddin'." Harley brought out a small gun and pressed it to Catwoman's temple. "I wonder how many lives cats really do have."  
  
~*~  
  
Batman peered down on Catwoman and her kidnappers from his position in the rafters. They still hadn't realized he had come, and he had no intention of telling them yet. He was out-numbered at the moment and needed a plan, badly.  
  
He knew Catwoman was fully capable of taking care of herself; she just needed to get free of those ropes. His solution was a baterang.  
  
"Do you think she has nine, Ivy?" Quinn asked her friend with the pistol still lodged against Selina's head. "Or is that just some funny little myth?"  
  
"Personally, I wonder if cats always land on their feet. Maybe we should throw her off a building."  
  
"That sounds like fun." Harley's smile spread.  
  
Batman glanced over to where The Joker and The Penguin sat. Penguin was watching the clown make jokes for the camera, and that wasn't unusual.  
  
The problem was that Batman didn't see Clayface anywhere.  
  
"We're just waiting for Batsy to show," Joker told his television audience. "Heck, he's probably already here."  
  
The Caped Crusader narrowed his eyes and took a baterang from his belt. Quickly and carefully, he aimed for Catwoman's tied wrists. He threw it, and the rope split in half, freeing her hands. Catwoman hadn't flinched. It was as if she had expected it.  
  
Harley's forehead wrinkled. "What was that noise?" she asked and pulled the gun away.  
  
"Two guesses," Catwoman said and punched Joker's girlfriend square in the jaw. She then kicked the gun away and punched Ivy.  
  
Batman shot his grapple, connecting to another rafter, and swung down form his perch. His feet collided with Joker's pale face as Batman threw another baterang at Penguin's umbrella/machine gun, destroying it.  
  
"This time, you've gone too far, Joker."  
  
"Maybe. Too bad you don't have Hawkgirl, The Green Lantern, The Flash or Batgirl to back you up," he sneered.  
  
Batman lifted Joker from the floor by his collar and made a fist. "If they're dead, so are you," he warned. Something then knocked The Dark Knight to the side, and he lost his grip on the clown. When he looked up, he saw Clayface standing beside Joker.  
  
"Maybe it's not how you had pictured it," Joker laughed and pointed a revolver at him.  
  
~*~ The final chapter is coming... 


	6. Bullet Holes

Hold On To Me By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to other people. Spoilers: "Wild Card" Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you like my work, and I appreciate all the comments. Keep 'em coming. You make me smile.  
  
PS: Please check out my other fics. If you have specific ideas, give 'em. Maybe I could do something...  
  
Also! Does anyone know if Hawkgirl lives in an apartment or a house? In what city? And what city is GL's apartment? Please share!  
  
At the moment, I have 5 fictions in the works. (Writing, editing, typing...)  
  
~*~  
  
CH 6: BULLET HOLES  
  
Catwoman did a cartwheel and grabbed Harley's gun from the cement floor. Next, she did a back flip and came to stand behind Joker. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed the gun's barrel to the clown's head.  
  
"Maybe you should think twice before threatening someone, Joker," she whispered into his ear. "You'll end up getting yourself killed."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," he said with a deathly cold tone.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I."  
  
Then here was a click from another gun.  
  
"Not so fast, Kitten." Harley's voice stated, "I'll put a hole in your head if you try anything."  
  
Catwoman narrowed her eyes. "I'll shoot him, Quinn."  
  
"And then you'll die, followed by Batsy. You won't be able to stop it," the girl told matter-of-factly. "You'll both end up dead."  
  
"Damn. I guess I should have thought of that." Catwoman quickly made a roundhouse kick and knocked the gun out of Harley Quinn's hand. Clayface then rammed into her a second later, and she instantly lost her gun and the hold she had on Joker.  
  
Clayface had her covered with his body mass, and she couldn't breathe. Catwoman struggled, but no use came of it. After a few moments of being deprived of oxygen, his grip on her weakened. When his mud crawled away, she gasped for air.  
  
Catwoman glanced over at the once famous actor to see an electric baterang sticking out of him. She knew electricity was the one thing that affected him.  
  
Somehow, Batman had gotten out of his predicament and was fighting Harley, fist to fist. Catwoman saw Joker raise his gun from his position on the floor; he was aiming it at Batman.  
  
Without hesitation, Catwoman ran in The Caped Crusader's direction. She leaped and shoved him out of the way, but didn't miss the bullet in the process. Although it didn't hit Batman, it plowed through Catwoman's abdomen before she slammed into the ground.  
  
She couldn't move.  
  
~*~  
  
"Selina!" Batman screamed and looked where the wound was located. From what he could see, the bullet had gone completely through, but he didn't know if it had punctured any organs.  
  
The Joker started to cackle that evil laugh of his, and Batman raised his eyes look at his mortal enemy. The clown still had the gun pointed at Batman's head; this time, there was no way out.  
  
"Here's the punch line, Batsy." Joker cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, but the bullet never made contact. A green shield had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Batman had to grin. Lantern was still alive.  
  
"Nice try," GL said. "Too bad Batgirl's a genius."  
  
Hawkgirl and Flash came in. She yelled her war cry and attacked Clayface, and Flash raced in and took on the Penguin. Batgirl came to kneel beside her boss.  
  
"She's been shot," he told the younger bat. "Take care of her."  
  
When she nodded, Batman pulled out a baterang and his grapple. He shot out the grapple and flew back into the rafters so he could see everything that went on.  
  
Joker and Harley were sneaking away, but The Dark Knight was hot on their tail. He raced through the rafters and leaped from the beam just above the insane duo. Batman landed on Quinn, did a flip, and stood to face Joker.  
  
"Not nice..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "How else would you learn, Joker?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hawkgirl flew into the studio, passing Lantern and Batman without glancing at them. Clayface needed to be taken down. She gave her war cry and literally slammed her mace into him. The weapon sunk into his liquid-like body, as if it had fallen into sludge.  
  
Clayface started to laugh at the winged redhead, but she had a plan of her own. Hawkgirl grinned in return. With a simple squeeze from her hand, the electric mace turned on, and shocked the pile of clay that stood before her.  
  
A few seconds of electricity, and he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
She then noticed someone move out of the corner of her eye: Ivy. She launched the mace in the villain's path, and it nailed Ivy head on.  
  
"Oops," she mumbled sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's been shot. Take care of her," Catwoman heard Batman order. She opened her eyes to take a glimpse of him, but was surprised to see Batgirl instead.  
  
The burglar smiled. "You again."  
  
"Yeah. Me again." Batgirl gently touched the injured stomach. Catwoman winced, and the girl asked, "What stupid thing did you do this time?"  
  
"I just jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for your employer." She closed her eyes again. "Batgirl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can feel that... I'm losing a lot of blood."  
  
Another person entered the conversation, but she didn't recognize the strong, male voice.  
  
"We have to move her," he said.  
  
"How?" Batgirl asked as she applied pressure to the wound. "She needs medical attention now."  
  
"I'll take her. You help the others."  
  
It was then that she lost consciousness. When she gained it again, all she could see were bright lights.  
  
~*~  
  
Batman twisted Joker's wrist, making him drop his revolver. Joker then tried to punch Batman with his left fist, but the crime fighter blocked it and punched him in return.  
  
"I hate you," Joker muttered as he slipped to the floor of the abandoned studio. He was out cold.  
  
The Dark Knight turned to see Batgirl cuffing Quinn, Hawkgirl dragging Ivy to Flash, and Flash cuffing Penguin. Clayface lied still in the corner. Batman pulled out his batradio and contacted Gordon.  
  
"Commissioner."  
  
"Batman? What is it?"  
  
"I need you to send a squad to the old, abandoned television studio near the warehouse district."  
  
"I'll send Bullock. I'm tied up here at the hospital. Your friend, The Green Lantern, brought in a wounded Selina Kyle."  
  
Batman paused a moment and then asked, "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know. It looks bad. They're prepping her for surgery ask we speak."  
  
"Can you contact anyone? Family, an old boyfriend, or someone?"  
  
"I'll take care of it. You sit tight 'til my boys get there."  
  
Before the commissioner left the frequency, Batman got his attention. "Jim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She saved my life."  
  
"That's what your friend told us."  
  
Batman turned off his radio and looked at Batgirl, who was still drenched, and didn't say a word. She nodded, as if she understood.  
  
He needed to be alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Hawkgirl watched Batman shoot his grapple and leave the rest of them behind. The Thanagarian joined Batgirl's side.  
  
"Where's he off to?" she asked the younger girl.  
  
"I don't know," she answered as Superman and J'onn flew into the studio.  
  
"It seems like you have everything under control," Superman observed. "You ladies all right?"  
  
"Catwoman was hurt," Batgirl stated. "Lantern took her to Gotham General."  
  
"Come, Batgirl. Allow me to examine you for injuries," J'onn requested and guided her to where The Flash sat.  
  
Superman then asked, "Where's Batman?"  
  
She shrugged. "No clue. He didn't say where he was going."  
  
"Typical."  
  
Hawkgirl bit her lower lip. "Had Batman fallen in love with Catwoman?"  
  
This time, the Man of Steel shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya."  
  
"Somehow, I figured you couldn't."  
  
~*~  
  
Green Lantern crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He and Commissioner Gordon were standing outside Selina Kyle's recovery room, waiting for news on her condition.  
  
"What happens to her if she makes it?" GL questioned.  
  
"When she's fully recovered, she'll stand trial for a few unsolved robberies that we believe she was involved in," he answered and sipped his coffee.  
  
"Daddy?" a girl's voice said from the doorway. The redhead ran into her father's arms and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Oh, Barbara. Thank God you're all right. Where in the world have you been?" The white-haired man held his daughter tightly and smoothed her hair.  
  
"Don't be angry with me. I was with a friend," she explained.  
  
He shook his head and quickly kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter. As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter."  
  
John smiled and decided to discreetly leave the waiting room, giving the father and daughter their privacy. A feeling nudged Lantern in the pit of his stomach. Either he was thinking of Shayera or, oddly enough, he recognized the girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Batman slipped into the hospital room through the window he had easily unlocked. Although he had left the hectic studio hours ago, he had spent most of the time outside Gotham General, watching from a rooftop. It had taken him at least an hour to build up the nerve to even look at Selina's helpless body, let alone step into her room.  
  
He walked to the foot of her bed and checked her chart. Selina had always been a fighter, and this injury proved no different. The surgery had stopped the internal bleeding just in time, and her vitals were strong.  
  
After putting the chart back, Batman made his way to Selina's side and looked her over. She was as pale as a ghost and attached to several machines. He couldn't have possibly felt any guiltier. Because she had some kind of a bond with him, Selina was lying in a hospital bed.  
  
He had nearly gotten her killed...again.  
  
Gently, he caressed her cheek. Even after all the years of the flirting, the attraction, the chasing, and the fighting, Bruce still loved her. He knew he always had.  
  
He knew that he always would.  
  
Batman brushed a few of her bags off her forehead, and she reacted with a soft sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
"Full house!" Joker announced with a cackle. Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Penguin, and Riddler threw their cards on the prison table in frustration.  
  
"Hooray for Mr. J!" Harley cheered from her seat on the sofa beside a brooding Lex Luther.  
  
"Thank you, Harl. All right. Pay up!"  
  
"Could you keep it down over there?" Lex yelled. "I'm trying to watch the news."  
  
"Sorry, Lexy," the Joker apologized. "Didn't know you were so ornery."  
  
"He has every right to be, Clown," Ivy huffed and carefully touched her black eye for emphasis. "You and your outrageous plan fucked us all."  
  
Joker laughed. "You didn't have to agree."  
  
"But we did, and I wish I hadn't," Riddler shared as he cashed himself out. "We didn't accomplish a damn thing. None of them are dead."  
  
The Penguin dealt the cards. "This is just a minor setback. We'll be out in weeks."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Lex interjected. "I'll be out in days."  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes and muttered, "Rich murderer," under her breath.  
  
The Joker shook his head with amusement and glanced at his cards. He had two aces, an eight, and a joker. All he needed was another ace because jokers were wild.  
  
"Fact is fact, Joker. You underestimated the Justice League," Two-Face said and sorted his hand. "We should have just killed the kids, without waiting." The former D.A. glared at the clown and shoved him.  
  
Joker fell to the floor and dropped his cards, including the several aces he had up his sleeve. Instantly, he saw the anger in Harvey's eyes.  
  
He gave an innocent face. "Uh... Sorry?"  
  
~*~  
  
{Don't waste your heart on a wild thing She's got a soul that won't settle on one thing This bird can't sing when you've tied its wings So, don't waste your heart on me}  
  
Hawkgirl swallowed her shot of scotch and then took a sip of her beer. She was sitting in her favorite, drafty bar, listening to the jukebox's sad country songs.  
  
For the past two days, she had been sulking. Shayera hadn't even tried to contact John. She couldn't think of what she could possibly say to him.  
  
"You okay?" Phil asked and took her shot glass from the bar table. "You look a little depressed."  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, well, I think I screwed things up with The Green Lantern."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"Me too, but what can I do? I've got relationship issues." She propped her head in her hand and began to trace the mouth of her beer bottle with her index finger.  
  
Phil then asked, "Does he know, Angel?"  
  
"He unfortunately does now." Hawkgirl raised her green eyes to look at the wise bartender. "Why do you call me 'Angel,' Phil?"  
  
"For three reasons. One: you have wings."  
  
"Original."  
  
He slightly chuckled. "Two: you came from above." Phil then took one of her hands into his own. "Lastly, I believe God never gives us what we can't handle. When the going got tough her on Earth, he sent us you."  
  
Hawkgirl couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Phil. That's lovely."  
  
"I think the bartender knows what he's talking about," John told and sat down beside her.  
  
Phil walked away, leaving the superheroes alone.  
  
"I thought I might find you here," he said. "You doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"I'm good." John then placed a caring hand on her knee and quietly spoke to her. "Listen, Shy. I want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"No. I should make an apology for acting strangely," she told and placed her hand atop his. "You were right. What we have is real, and it shouldn't be ignored... especially in our line of work." She lowered her eyes. "A month ago, I almost lost you."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"I know, but your heart had stopped, John. You were dead because you saved my life." Tears spilled down her face, and she ran her fingers through the ends of her hair.  
  
He squeezed her hand. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."  
  
His words left an unsettling feeling in her already twisted stomach. "I wish you wouldn't say that."  
  
"But its true."  
  
She nodded and straightened the collar of his cream, button-down shirt. Everything inside of her wanted to give into him and into his warm heart. Shayera still found herself resisting him, even though she didn't want to. The warrior on Hawgirl's exterior prevented the inner and lonesome woman from emerging, and she wanted to change that.  
  
Shayera needed to change for John's sake if not her own.  
  
"John?" Her voice was careful and tender.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'd die for you in a heartbeat," she admitted softly but firmly.  
  
He smiled and his radiant green eyes gleamed. "I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
Only fifteen minutes after finding Hawkgirl, John led her outside and into the alley. With her against the wall, he leaned in toward her with a thirsty expression of lust and love on his chocolate-colored face.  
  
He studied her beautiful, masked face and loved how her violet halter fit her perfectly. She was everything he had ever wanted and yet so much more.  
  
She smiled at him. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
John Stewart leaned in even closer and whispered, "I could think of a million things." He gently kissed her delicious lips and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
This kiss, unlike many of their others, was not intense. In reality, it was sweet and affectionate.  
  
"Let's go home, Shy."  
  
"All right, but on one condition."  
  
"Name it."  
  
She grinned and caressed his cheek. "I get top."  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Kyle, I'm very happy you're doing well." Commissioner Gordon told the thief. "I'm also sorry that I'll have to transport you to Arkham tomorrow."  
  
Selina shook her head. "Don't be. It's your job." She then sent him a smile. "Strictly off the record, you always were my favorite officer."  
  
He faintly chuckled. "And you were always my favorite burglar."  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smirk. "I think I need to get some rest, though. I have a big day ahead of me."  
  
Gordon nodded. "Goodnight, Miss Kyle."  
  
"Goodnight, Commissioner."  
  
After allowing her to lie in that hospital bed for a month, the GCPD had decided on sending Selina to the asylum to fully recover from her nearly fatal gunshot wound. She didn't want to go back to that hellhole, and she'd do anything to avoid returning.  
  
The woman tried to swing her legs to the side of her bed, but it only made her flinch. Her injury was still tender, even after all those weeks.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving." His low, intimidating tone had come from the shadows; Selina's window was open, and she hadn't even noticed it until now.  
  
She glanced over to the opposite side of the room and watched his dark figure make its way to her side. Selina felt very comfortable with her "enemy" so close to her. Although she would forever remain the thorn in the Dark Knight's side, Selina knew he'd always "protect" her, even if that meant arresting her.  
  
"Come to check on me?" she asked playfully and grinned.  
  
"I heard that you're being moved."  
  
"Tomorrow, actually. Happy?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "You were going to run, weren't you?"  
  
Selina didn't answer him.  
  
"With a gaping hole in your gut, you'd still try to escape. You're so –"  
  
"Diligent?" she finished for him.  
  
"Foolish," he corrected quickly. "You're going to kill yourself one of these days."  
  
"Maybe, but at least I know someone will attend the funeral." When he didn't respond to her remark, the smile left her face. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Batman didn't hesitate to reply. "I wanted to thank you."  
  
Selina looked down at her folded hands and nervously bit her bottom lip. "You would have done the same."  
  
She then felt a gloved finger slip beneath her chin to lift her gaze. When Selina's green eyes met his, he kissed her. The criminal then opened her mouth and permitted Batman to explore it with his tongue. Soon enough, she imitated the act.  
  
Selina wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull her body closer to his. She felt a sharp pain, winced, and inhaled loudly. He noticed and slowly backed away.  
  
"I've got to go," he told and then placed a piece of paper into her hands. "Gordon told me to give you that."  
  
She opened it and immediately realized that Bruce Wayne had covered all her medical bills and had posted bail. When Selina looked up again, Batman was gone.  
  
The crook laughed to herself and pressed the nurse-call button. She had pulled some stitches and needed someone to look at it.  
  
"You're welcome, Bats. Just, don't be a stranger."  
  
~FINISHED~  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED! 


End file.
